Tu no lo sabes
by Blue Misty
Summary: Ash descubre un nuevo sentimiento por una vieja amiga, ahora tendra que decidir entre su estable vida actual o el nuevo amor que esta por venir...AAML
1. CAPITULO 1

_-Rayos, me van a matar-_ pensaba el joven mientras alternaba la vista entre el reloj en su muñeca y los números rojos del elevador que descendía lentamente hasta el estacionamiento del edificio de la liga pokemon Hacia tan solo 1 año que se había convertido en maestro pokemon y poco después campeón de la liga sin lograrse acostumbrar a las largas horas que debía pasar en la oficina y en el campo de batalla; sus días se habían vueltos muy largos y ese no había sido la excepción.

_-Buenas noches señor Ketchum, su auto ya esta listo-_ tomo la llave que le ofrecía el ballet sin disminuir la velocidad, arrojándose literalmente al vehiculo para encenderlo y salir derrapando a la autopista  
–_Es muy tarde_- miro los números verdes en el tablero de el elegante auto nuevo que le entrego la liga, ciertamente obtener el titulo de campeón y retenerlo (6 meses invicto, todo un record) le traía muchas ventajas, aunque no estaba seguro si relámete valdría la pena el cambio tan drástico en su vida: dejar pueblo Paleta para mudarse a un departamento en ciudad verde, pues debía estar disponible para aceptar cada desafió que le impusieran, aunque esto implicara estar lejos de su madre, del Prof. y por supuesto de sus amigos…  
Era por eso que esa noche era tan importante, por suerte tubo la previsión de pasar por todo antes de llegar a la oficina, por lo que solo tenia que evitar cualquier distracción (y a los autos que rebasaba a gran velocidad) para llegar a su destino.

Ringgggggggg, ringgggggggggg, ringggggggg,  
_-no puede ser-_ tiro el celular al asiento trasero después de leer en la pantalla quien "ya sabia" que le llamaba.  
Ringgggggggggggg ringggggggggggg, ringggggggggg-  
_no pienso contestar-_Se puaso un momento y volvió a sonar

_-Quieres parar de una vez-_ grito molesto tratando de sacar toda la frustración de su largo y agotador día acelerando cada vez mas pero disminuyo la velocidad ante la única luz roja que no pudo saltar

–_Perfecto esto es lo único que me faltaba_- de nuevo volvió a escuchar el incesante sonido proveniente del asiento trasero; decidió contestar el teléfono para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel hostigamiento

–_ ¿AHORA QUE QUIERES? YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOY…-_

_-¿Ash eres tu? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Estas bien?-_

Un pequeño tinte rojo cruzo sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que hablaba con la persona equivocada_.- Si… yo… estoy bien, lo siento, ya voy hacia allá, llegare en unos minutos-__  
_

_-¿Seguro que esta todo bien? Ya es muy tarde tal vez deberíamos cancelar todo-___

_-No, claro que no Misty, estaré allá en unos minutos-___

_-Esta bien, aquí esperamos-_La luz cambio a verde, permitiéndole avanzar con mucha mas calma que antes pues se encontraba tan solo a unas cuadras del edificio de apartamentos donde poco después aparco. Tomo la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a entrar por las puertas de cristal.  
Siempre le gusto el lugar al que su amiga de la infancia decidió mudarse al convertirse en parte de la elite four (como sucesora de su heroína Loreley) por los mismos motivos que él; sentía como todo el cansancio y el estrés se desvanecía al entrar al lobby del edificio y era sustituido por la agradable seguridad de no encontrarse solo en esa nueva vida, sobre todo siendo su amiga de toda la vida con quien contaba.

Tomo el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso donde se encontraba el departamento, cerrando sus ojos trato de olvidar el trago amargo que paso esa tarde, no quería arranarle la noche a el ni a los demás; en cuanto las puertas metálicas se abrieron camino por el largo pasillo sin abrir sus ojos, conocía muy bien ese camino apartamento 103, 10º piso, tercer puerta a la derecha, se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco el timbre.  
_-¿Quién es?_ –sonó una voz masculina por el interlocutor

_-soy yo, perdón por el retraso-_

_-ya era hora, ketchum-_ un joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta _–sabia que no era buena idea dejar que tu trajeras las cintas –_

_- No te preocupes, la próxima vez lo aras tu-_ Dijo el maestro a su antiguo rival quien ahora era un gran científico pokemon, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos entrenadores salieron de Pueblo Paleta buscando realizar sus sueños y aunque sus metas los hubiera llevado por distintos caminos y ambos hubieran madurado, esas pequeñas rencillas jamás cambiarían.

_-al menos yo hubiera llegado a tiempo-_

_-Gary ya basta, por favor-_ la chica de cabello azul lo tomo del brazo apartándolo de la puerta par que Ash pudiera pasar –_No discutan, no quiero repetir lo que sucedió la semana pasada-___

_-Pedirles que no discutan es como pedirles que dejen de respirar, Dawn- _el joven moreno se acerco a saludar al recién llegado con un fuerte apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda_- Es bueno que ya estés aquí amigo-___

_-Lo se- _Miro alrededor del pequeño departamento, nada había cambiado desde la semana pasada, todos sus antiguos estaban ahí, aunque era obvio que no eran los mismo de antes, cada uno había cambiado un poco, Ash y Gary eran los mas afectados por la edad, muchos mas alto y con un cuerpo y una voz mucho mas varoniles mientras que Brock y Traicey se veían mucho mas adultos; por otro lado Dawn y Caisey mostraban lo atributos de las señoritas que ya eran… Todo y todos habían cambiado desde los tiempos en que viajaba por las distintas regiones del mundo en busca de combates y aventura, todo excepto una persona…  
Por fin logro distinguirla sentada en sofá de la sala de estar, la pequeña niña pelirroja que alegraba sus días, ella no había cambiado o al menos se negaba a pensar otra cosa, ella siempre seria Misty, su Misty.  
Se acerco al sofá ignorando las preguntas y quejas de los demás chicos hasta acercarse a la chica con el tobillo vendado  
- _Hola Misty ¿Cómo te sientes?-___

_-Como te dije esta mañana, me siento bien, es solo una torcedura Ash-_

_-Segura, ¿no necesitas nada?-___

_-Estoy perfectamente, disfrutando de maravilla mis "vacaciones impuestas"-_ dijo en un tono tan sarcástico como solo ella podría hacerlo, aun seguía molesta.

_-Vamos, necesitas reposo Misty, por eso Ash te dio 2 semanas de incapacidad-_ intercedió Casey tratando de evitar otra discusión

_-Y no sabe como se lo agradezco "jefe"-__  
__-Misty, por favor-___

_-Déjalo Casey, no me va a perdonar-_ contesto el maestro con tono de resignación

_-Podemos poner la cinta por favor, nos aremos viejos aquí-_gruño Gary

_-Cielos como eres gruñón Gary-_ La coordinadora se acerco con algunos cobertores y una tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz que coloco en el sofá -_ por cierto, ¿Dónde esta May? creí que vendría contigo Ash- _

_-Estaba indispuesta_- contesto nervioso mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y se quitaba la corbata _-¿Vemos la película?-_  
Así continúo la velada, Brock, Trayce, Gary, Dawn y Casey se acomodaron en el suelo del pequeño salón, para evitar lastimar a la entrenadora sentada en el sillón de tres piezas, mientras que Ash reclamaba su lugar junto a ella como todas las "noches de cine" anteriores a esa. Esperaba toda la semana por esa singular noche de viernes sin saber que disfrutaba mas, la compañía de sus viejos amigos, el inminente fin de semana que lo separaba de la oficina o el pequeño momento que compartía con la ex líder frente al televisor, en especial cuando esta buscaba refugio en sus brazos debido a la película de terror. Agradecía que el tiempo en que se distanciaron (lo que a él le parecieron años) no hubieran afectado su amistad. Era aquel instante donde dejaba todas sus preocupaciones atrás  
Finalmente los gritos dieron paso a los créditos del filme y las luces se encendieron dando por terminada la reunión de esa semana. Los jóvenes se levantaron de sus lugares, asiaron un poco y finalmente se despidieron para volver a sus respectivos hogares. Como siempre Ash fue el ultimo que quedo en el apartamento junto con la inquilina de este, se encargaba de dejar todo perfectamente limpio para evitar que su "testaruda y semi invalida" amiga hiciera algún esfuerzo que pudiera empeorar su condición pero en esta ocasión parecía tomarse mas tiempo de lo usual.  
_-Bien, Ash, habla ¿Peleaste con May?- _le pregunto sin rodeos cuando todos sus amigos se marcharon.  
_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_- contesto sin dejar de mirar los platos que lavaba con las mangas de su camisa remangada hasta los codos.  
-_Por que te conozco Ash, ¿Qué fue esta vez? –__  
__-No fue nada Mist, estaba cansada y no quiso venir_-contesto sin abandonar su posición.  
-_Vamos Ash-_ se acerco a la mesa moviendo torpemente las muletas, que parecían estorbarle más de lo que la ayudaban a caminar.  
-_No es nada, en serio_- recorrió la silla mas cercana con las manos aun mojadas y la ayudo a sentarse  
_-No me gustan los mentirosos en mi casa-_ Contesto tajantemente, era su ultimátum para el muchacho de hablar o salir del departamento. Apoyo su espalda contra la cocineta y cruzo sus brazos recordando el desagradable incidente de la tarde:

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio llenando el informe de su ultima batalla, un par de firmas mas y podría irse justo a tiempo para recoger a su prometida y disfrutar de una velada con sus amigos mutuos, cuando sonó el teléfono de su oficina.  
_-Ketchum al habla-_  
-_Amor quería preguntarte si iríamos al festival de Ciudad Fiusa el fin de semana-__  
__-(Por centésima vez) Si cariño, si iremos, saldremos mañana en la mañana-__  
__-De acuerdo solo quería asegurarme, por cierto hice reservaciones para cenar en D´Pierre a las 9, así que no llegues tarde-__  
__-Pero May hoy iremos con los muchachos, ¿Lo olvidaste?-__  
__-No, pero creo que esta semana no quiero ir-__  
__-Lo mismo dijiste hace 5 semanas-__  
__-Y tú sigues yendo de todas maneras-__  
__- Son nuestros amigos-__  
__-Y yo soy tu prometida y digo que quiero ir a cenar-__  
__-¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA LA COMIDA FRANCESA!!!-__  
__-PERO ES EL MEJOR RESTAURANT DE LA CIUDAD-__  
__-¡¡¡Eso no tiene sentido May!!!__  
__-Escúchame bien Ketchum, mas vale que estés aquí a las 8:45 o mejor no llegues-__  
__-Es una buena opción-__  
__-Perfecto_- contesto furiosa y corto la llamada, dejando al muchacho embravecido y con una mitad de su reporte en cada mano; miro el reloj que marcaba las 8:15, dejándose caer en su silla, debía repetir el informe que tardo mas de dos horas en llenar y que lo mas seguro seria que pasaría la noche en un hotel

-_No se que nos pasa, no podemos cruzar dos palabras sin discutir-_ suspiro

-_bueno tu y yo no podíamos dejar de discutir ¿Recuerdas?-_

-_Esto es diferente, entre tu y yo era algo especial Rayos ¿dije eso en voz alta? me refiero a que ella se vuelve cada vez mas irracional -___

_-Trankilisate Ash, tal vez solo esta nerviosa por el compromiso, eso es todo-_ Trato de sonar convincente aunque no era algo que realmente creyera.

-_Tal vez tengas razón_- contesto tratando de pensar en las razones por que se había apresurado a comprometerse en tan poco tiempo, en realidad el no se lo había pedido fue ella quien lo sugirió y el jamás trato de disuadirla de lo contrario. Realmente le gustaba May era muy apasionada en la intimidad y lo atraía de sobremanera, pero ahora dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para mantener la relación.

-_Espera a que las cosas se calmen, habla con ella en la mañana y veras como todo se arregla-___

_-Creo que no tengo muchas opciones_- suspiro y tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre la pared de la cocina- _será mejor que reserve una habitación en algún hotel o en el centro pokemon-_ marco un par de números pero su amiga coloco su mano en el botón del comunicador y cortó la línea.

_-Por supuesto que no, tu te quedas aquí-___

_-No es necesario Misty, no quiero incomodarte-___

_-y no lo harás, el cuarto de huéspedes esta listo para las visitas, además aun queda una película que quiero ver- _cerro la discusión con una mueca aniñada que sabia sellaría su victoria.

_-Es una Cursi película Romántica ¿vdd?- _Ash acepto su derrota sabiendo que no podría negarse ante cualquier cosa que Misty le pidiera de esa manera, pero eso le daba pie para una venganza _–Esta bien pero será bajo mis términos-_ y dicho esto la levanto colocándola en uno de sus hombros con un brazo rodeando su cintura( N/A: no se como describir el movimiento, es como cuando levantan un saco y lo echan a su espalda… no suena muy bien ¬¬u ven por que no se como describirlo), teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su tobillo camino hasta la sala de estar colocándola con cuidado en el sofá y cubriéndola con el cobertor que usaron par protegerse del frió.

_-Usted se queda aquí señorita y yo iré por mas palomitas de maíz_- aparto algunos mechones de su rojizos cabello y la beso en la frente como si se tratara de la acción mas natural del mundo. Después de unos segundos (que a Misty le parecieron eternos… a eso se le llama relatividad) Ash se aparto, y se dirigió a la cocina dándole la espalda a Misty quien agradeció que el no pudiera ver el color rojo que invadió su rostro


	2. CAPITULO 2

Eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada y la película iba por mas de la mitad, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad mientras los dos espectadores yacían acurrucados entre los almohadones, Misty descansaba su piernas en el regazo de Ash y su cabeza apoyada en uno de los robustos hombros del entrenador hecha un pequeño ovillo, atrapada en un suave abrazo. No podía estar mas cómoda y a él no parecía molestarle la pocision en la que disfrutaban la película, estaba demasiado ocupando pesando en la trama de la historia Quien en su sano juicio lo dejaría todo por una persona que lo rechazo y lo abandono… eso es ridículo, no entiendo quien se le ocurre esas cosas un pequeño suspiro lo devolvió a la oscura sala, obligándolo a erguir su rostro placidamente posado sobre el cabello de la entrenadora, un rápido ojeo al semblante de la chica le indico que esta se había quedado dormida pero descubrió algo mas, algo que no había notado antes, las finas facciones en el rostro de su amiga, sus hermosos papados cerrados y el sensual rojo carmín de sus labios, pequeños detalles ocultos que se le revelaban en aquel momento. Pensó que los estragos del cansancio y el hastió de aquel día estaban cobrando su cuota y lo mejor seria retirarse a descansar a la cómoda habitación de huéspedes pero no deseaba despertar a la pequeña niña (no tan niña) que dormía placidamente frente a el, decidió esperar un poco, para dejarla entrar en un sueño mas profundo y así evitar que sus movimientos pudieran despertarla, aun que poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando también del él, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Las cortinas se encontraban corridas evitando que los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes entraran al departamento, dejando dormir hasta tarde a la joven pareja que descansaba en el pequeño mueble acolchado, el chico fue el primero en despertar de un sueño totalmente reparador para su cuerpo y su animo; trato de estirarse pero noto que se encontraba atrapado entre el respaldo del mueble y un pequeño cuerpo oculto bajo el cobertor. De golpe recordó la noche anterior y asumió que el cansancio termino por vencerlo evitándole moverse de su lugar, observo la quietud de la habitación, pensando que por la poca luz no era demasiado tarde, tal vez podría levantarse y preparar un delicioso desayuno para dos.

Se produjo un suave movimiento debajo de las cobijas que le causo escalofríos, estaba tan agotado que se quedo dormido junto con su amiga en una sofá donde una sola persona pasaría una noche terrible; pudo haberla lastimado sin darse cuenta y empeorado su estado, hecho una mirada por debajo de la colcha buscando alguna mueca de dolor que le revelara el daño producido por su irresponsable subconsciente pero contrario a lo que pensaba encontrar, la chica dormía placidamente, apoyando su cabeza y manos sobre el robusto pecho del apresumbrado joven y sus piernas (incluido su tobillo lastimado) entrelazadas con las suyas, sus brazos le parecian toscos y torpes rodeando su pequeña cintura , acercándola a su cuerpo para poder compartir el limitado espacio. Su piel le pareció mucho más pálida, contrastando con el suave tono rojo de su cabello desparramado y las pronunciadas curvas que presionaban contra el.

Olvido sus intenciones de cocinar y se dedico a indagar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, esa no era la misma chica con la que compartió una aburrida película durante la madruga, ¿que ocurrió? su amiga cambio tanto delante suyo y no logro notarlo, su vida se volvió tan ocupada que ese tiempo paso frente a su narices sin darse cuenta o fue el ideal de "la niña perfecta" que nublo tanto su mente para evitar ver como se convirtió en esa bella mujer. Su peso era tan liviano que parecía flotar, ¿Tal vez aun estaría soñando? era imposible que existiera en la tierra una mujer con tanta belleza

¿O tal vez seria un ángel? Un ángel precisamente en ese momento y entre sus brazos, pero podía sentir su respiración, esa criatura angelical era su mejor amiga, la que le inspiraba una ternura que nunca había sentido. Dejo de pensar un momento para darle un poco mas de espacio y no lastimarla, aunque ella parecía buscarlo entre sueños. Movió una de su mano desde la cintura de la durmiente hasta rodear sus delgados dedos, deseando que abriera los ojos para contarle su enorme descubrimiento.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del pasillo rompió la mística atmósfera dentro del departamento, a regañadientes Ash se levanto, sin despertar a su amiga, para tomar el pequeño aparato del bolsillo interior de su saco, abandonado en una silla.  
Miro el identificador en la pantalla arrepintiéndose de no haber apagado el celular.

_-Buenos Días May-___

_-Ash ¿Dónde estas? Me tenias muy preocupada-___

_-Tranquilízate, estoy bien-___

_-Como quieres que me tranquilice si despierto y veo que no estas ¿estas en el Centro pokemon?-___

_-No… en realidad pase la noche en casa de un amigo-___

_-¿De que amigo? ¿Estas con Brock?-___

_- No- trago saliva- estoy en el departamento de Misty-___

_-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡YO MURIENDOME DE LA PREOCUPACION Y TU PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ELLA!!-___

_-Por favor, May no es para tanto-___

_-¡¡¡¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!!!-___

_-Ya basta, fuiste tu la que me dijo que no llegara al departamento-___

_-Y eso te quedo como anillo al dedo ¿verdad?- ___

_- no puedo hablar contigo cuando te pones así-___

_-Perfecto, no tendrás que hacerlo por que me voy a Ciudad Fiusa_- grito cortando la llamada.

El joven suspiro aliviado sabiendo que podría pasar el fin de semana en paz.  
Dejo el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa de té junto a la ventana y miro por entre las cortinas, a pesar del nublado día cálculo que no serian más de las 8. Pensando que talvez podría compartir unas cuantas horas más de descanso con su bello ángel emprendió el viaje de regreso por el pasillo principal pero una dócil melodía que salía de la cocina desvió su camino. Era el dulce canturreo de la pelirroja, que ya se había levantado y preparaba el desayuno, saltando graciosamente en un pie.  
Observo la divertida escena apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, la sensual mujer que durmió en sus brazos desapareció para darle lugar a la inocente niña que siempre había conocido.

_-cof cof-_ se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención_ -que yo sepa eso no es tomar reposo, ¿Dónde están tus muletas?-___

_-Buenos Días- _contesto mostrándole al joven su falta de modales_- no lo se, no me gusta usarla en las mañanas- _volteo y miro asombrada a su invitado haciendo que este retrocedida un paso fuera de la cocina_- ¿Dormiste con la ropa puesta?_

_-Yo… estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir- _respondió colocando una mano en su nuca, decidió omitir los detalles para ahorrarse el disgusto de su compañera.

_-ya veo _-levanto una ceja por el desaliñado estado de su amigo_- por lo que veo no dormiste muy bien-_

_-un poco incomodo-_ mintió fingiendo un dolor de espalda.

_- vaya, creo que tendré que cambiar la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, yo dormí muy bien-_ contesto sirviéndole una taza de café negro al entrenador -_ nunca imagine que mi sofá fuera tan cómodo- _afirmo mientras el joven daba el primer trago al humeante liquido derramando un poco sobre su camisa.

_– auch, esta caliente-___

_-Ash eres un descuidado, toma límpialo con esto-_ le lanzo la pequeña toalla que había tomado, para contestar el teléfono que comenzó a sonar. _–Bueno, habla Misty-_

_-……- ___

_-Si aquí esta- _tapo la bocina del auricular con la mano y se dirigió a su acompañante _- Es Roger, ¿Cómo supieron que estabas aquí?- _Le entrego el teléfono al chico que compartía la misma expresión de duda que ella.

_-Aquí Ketchum-___

_-…..-___

_- pero es sábado-___

_-…..-___

_-Esta bien voy para allá-_ colgó la bocina y suspiro -_ Me nesecitan en la oficina-_ salio de la cocina para tomar su saco y su celular.

_-La vida de un Campeón… bien, entonces tendré que desayunar sola- ___

_-Realmente lo siento-___

_-No te preocupes-_

Se calzo sus zapatos y se dirigió a la salida _-¿Te veré la próxima semana?-___

_-Por supuesto- _le contesto y vio salir a su amigo por la puerta.


	3. CAPITULO 3

El joven bajo la ventana de su auto deportivo esperando que el aire fresco y la velocidad ayudaran a despejar su ya bastante sobresaturada mente. Odiaba ir a la oficina los fines de semana, en especial cuando arruinaban un día (mas específicamente una mañana) tan prometedora como esa, hubiera preferido que no se enteraran donde paso la noche, pero con los grito que había pegado su "prometida" cuando hablaron a su hogar preguntando por el, no era de esperarse otra cosa… May, su bella y flamante prometida ¿Cómo termino en una relación tan conflictiva? Y sobre todo como terminarla sin salir lastimado.

May le parecía una mujer sexy, fue lo que en un principio le atrajo al volver a verla, pero después…. nada cambio, eso era lo único que existía entre ellos dos, ¿solo una atracción física? No podía creer lo vació y superficial que le parecía la idea, estar con una mujer solo por simple atracción sexual, solo para satisfacer su ego. No existía nada profundo, cariño o confianza ni siquiera la amistad que antes lo unió.

Sentía como su humor poco a poco fue tornándose del color del cielo nublado, solo quería llegar a su departamento y arreglar de una vez por todas su actual situación.

Paro de jugar con el tenedor dejando a un lado su desayuno a medio comer, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito. Salio de la cocina y cojeando llego hasta la sala buscando la manera de perder un poco de tiempo hasta la importante cita que tenia esa tarde; Se aburría de muerte encerrada en su apartamento, extrañaba a su hermanas, su gimnasio y a su ciudad, empezaba a lamentar haber aceptado ese empleo y se reprochaba aun mas la ingenua razón de seguir a delante. Aun seguía encaprichada con aquel amor infantil que nunca le fue correspondido, hacia tiempo que se había resignado a esa admiración platónica que sentía por su mejor amigo y se conformaba con verlo, con solo estar cerca de él, compartiendo pequeños momentos como el de la noche anterior, aunque eso implicara estar rodeada por el resto de sus camaradas. Realmente lo amaba y nunca pudo dejar de hacerlo Eres patética misty se reprocho limpiando la humedad en sus ojos Tu suspirando por un hombre que seguramente ahora esta disfrutando de una tierna reconciliación con su prometida pero no había nada que hacer, sabia que el no se fijaría jamás en ella y sin embargo no podía estar lejos de el, a eso se reducía su vida, a un inmenso amor y dolor que debía cargar en su corazón.

No quería pensar mas, solo deseaba tomar un baño caliente y arreglarse para salir aunque aun faltaran varias horas para su cita; tomo sus muletas para entrar a su habitación y preparar su atuendo, encendió el interruptor pero la recamara continuo en tinieblas. Dando un resoplido dio media vuelta hacia el gabinete donde tenía las bombillas, había empezado mal el día y no pareciera que fuera a mejorar.

Ya en la pieza, subió a la silla de su escritorio para cambiar la ennegrecida lámpara por una nueva, debió estirarse lo mas que pudo para alcanzarla, ni la silla (ni ella) eran muy altas y no estaba en la disposición de ir por una escalera o perder el tiempo pidiéndole ayuda al encargado de mantenimiento del edificio; con la punta de los dedos logro desenroscar el bulbo, pero cuando trato de colocar la otra en su lugar, parada únicamente en su pie sano, hoyo que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

_-¿Quién es? –_ grito sin dejar de hacer su acto circense.

_-El almuerzo-_ contesto la voz del otro lado de la puerta

_ ¿Pedí el almuerzo?, no lo recuerdo - la puerta esta abierta, déjelo en el piso y cárguelo a mi cuenta_- Escucho la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse de golpe, imaginando que el repartidor se había marchado molesto sin su propina; ya tenia suficiente con la pelea que le estaba dando el objeto de cristal y la gravedad, en la que iba perdiendo, como para preocuparse de un adolescente encaprichado. Estaba tan concentrada en su ardua tarea que no escucho los pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

_-Mist ¿estas en tu alcoba?-_ pregunto el intruso después de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta, captando la atención de la equilibrista- _¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!_

Ahí estaba parado en su habitación, con su inseparable amigo amarillo el joven de cabello negro y ojos almendrados, vistiendo unos jeans, tenis y una camiseta deportiva al cuerpo, mucho menos formal que la ropa con la había salido esa mañana pero haciéndolo lucir igualmente atractivo. Parecería que todas las fuerzas del universo concordaron para que el chico fuera testigo de sus simiescos intentos para cambiar la maldita bombilla.

_-!!Ash ¿Q-que haces aquí?¡¡¡-_ Pregunto maldiciendo internamente el negro sentido de humor del espacio-tiempo.

_-Estas loca, ¿como se te ocurre…TEN CUIDADO_- Se abalanzo tratando de evitar la caída de la pelirroja que en un mal movimiento perdió el equilibrio, haciendo volar a la

criatura eléctrica del hombro del maestro a la cama mientras ambos entrenadores caían al suelo, la joven en los brazos del otro.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el golpe había mucho menos fuerte de lo que esperaba dándose cuenta del por que, al parecer el joven aterrizo (aparentemente de forma involuntaria) bajo ella para amortiguar su caída y evitar empeorar su lesión.

_-Ash, estas bien-_pregunto haciéndose un lado par que el mayugado chico pudiera erguirse _-¿Te lastimaste?-_

_-Eres una tonta, como se te ocurre ponerte a jugar encima de una silla-_ la reprendió frotando su dorso que había recibido la mayor parte del impacto.

_-No estaba jugando-_ se defendió ayudándolo a levantarse_- trataba de cambiar el bulbo cuando entraste y me asustaste… ¿Qué haces?-_

El chico la tomo de ambas manos haciéndola levantar los brazos por enzima de su cabeza, investigando con la mirada alguna marca visible causada por la caída.

_-Me aseguro que estés bien, ¿Te duele algo?-_

_-ya basta-_ bajo los brazos con fuerza sintiéndose incomoda por el exhaustivo estudio del intruso. _–Estoy bien ¿pero que haces aquí?¿no estabas haciendo las pases con May?-_

_-Bueno, May se fue a Fiusa y como te deje plantada en el desayuno, pensé… pikachu y yo -_corrigió_- pensamos invitarte a almorzar- _

El pokemon salto de la cama, donde permaneció presenciando el incidente, a los brazos de la chica para saludarla, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que su entrenador le dio durante el camino del centro pokemon hasta allí, pues no le pareció que misty se encontraba convaleciente ni delicada.

Almorzaron en el comedor, hablando por varias horas, pasando de la reunión de la liga a la que fue ese día temprano hasta los viajes que pasaron en su infancia, los amigos que conocieron en su camino y que aun conservaban, las experiencias que vivieron el tiempo que pasaron distantes y de la coincidencia de ir a trabajar juntos. Misty le expreso la nostalgia que sentía por el gimnasio que Ash también experimentaba por su propio hogar, la necesidad de unas vacaciones urgentes y del aire fresco fuera de esas paredes que la encerraban durante su incapacidad, recordando que se le hacia tarde para su cita.

_-Lo había olvidado, tengo que cambiarme-_ brinco hasta su cuarto cerrado la puerta.

_-¿Tenias planes?-_ pregunto el joven recargando su espalda en la puerta de la recamara, un poco enfadado por la urgencia de su amiga por arreglarse para salir

_-Algo así- _

_-¿importantes_?- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente a la respuesta de la chica.

_-Mucho-_ contesto entre los sonidos que salían de adentro _– no puedo faltar-_

_-Oh-_ contesto fastidiado, no le gustaba que su presencia fuera relegada por la de alguien mas en la vida de su compañera.

_-Tú y pikachu pueden venir si quieren, aunque podrían aburrirse-_

_-No queremos ser inoportunos-_ contesto algo confundido por la invitación de su amiga.

_-No lo serán, no creo que al Dr. Olivan le importe que vaya acompañada-_

_-¿El Dr. Olivan? ¿Saldrás con un Dr.? ¿Qué edad tiene?-_ pregunto aun mas confundido.

_-¿Salir? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?-_ pregunto saliendo al pasillo- _Iré a su consultorio para que revise mi tobillo y ¿Qué importa su edad? –_ la chica vestía una vestido corto a tono con sus ojos azules, su cabello suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda y unas delicadas sandalias- _¿Vienen o no?_

_-Claro, vamos en mi auto-_ respondió un poco avergonzado por sus conjeturas erradas pero más tranquilo y contento de que Misty no estuviera viendo a alguien.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber invitado al paranoico chico quien, desde que bajaron del auto para ingresar a la clínica, la cargaba como a una niña evitando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, sonrojándose por los comentarios que las enfermeras y personas en el elevador susurraban entre ellos:"que tierna pareja" "Realmente debe quererla mucho para cuidarla así" "¿No se ven lindos?". Se sentaron en la sala de espera hasta que la recepcionista les indico que podían pasar al consultorio, siendo misty la primera en entrar antes de que Ash se ofreciera nuevamente a levantarla.

El examen no tardo mucho tiempo, la lesión se estaba recuperando favorablemente, un par de días más y estaría como nueva. Agradeció por salir de la clínica caminando (ignorando las quejas de Ash), pues según el doctor mientras no hiciera esfuerzos todo saldría bien.

Subieron al auto y arrancaron. "Es una sorpresa" le insinuó el conductor después de hacerle notar que esa vía no conducía a su hogar. La chica aun no se manejaba bien por la ciudad y no tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigían.

Pararon frente una gran edificación blanca y entraron, los ojos de la entrenadora se iluminaron al ver la traslucida agua detrás de los cristales y los pequeños animales que nadaban en ella, el muchacho sabia cuanto adoraba su gimnasio y no habría mejor lugar para hacerla sentir menos melancólica que ese; la pelirroja saltaba de un lugar para otro arrastrándolo por todo el lados, le encantaba hacerla feliz.

Pasaron el resto del día recorriendo las distintas exhibiciones del acuario, disfrutan los espectáculos acuáticos y repartiendo autógrafos a quienes los reconocían. Volvieron ser niños por unas horas.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando salieron del acuario y se dirigieron de regreso, Misty juegue taba con pickachu cuando notaron que una enorme columna de humo cruzaba el cielo haciéndose cada vez mas grande a medida que avanzaban junto con el tumulto alrededor del complejo residencial.

Bajaron del vehiculo abriéndose paso entre a la muchedumbre para dirigirse a la oficial Jenny quien trataba de mantener a los curiosos atrás para dejar pasar a los cuerpos de recate.

_-Jenny ¿Qué esta pasando?-_

_-Hubo un incendio en el décimo piso-_ contesto mientras les indicaba a los bomberos por donde subir.

Miraron hacia la única ventana por donde podían distinguirse las llamas fuera de control.

Un grito ahogado salio de la garganta de la chica que miraba horrorizada como ardía su departamento.


	4. CAPITULO 4

"_**Tu eres la causa de mi locura, de la distancia entre el paraíso y la realidad, de mi infinita esperanza y de mi alma perdida en este cuerpo"**_

_-Hey, no puedes pasar-_ grito la oficial Jenny a la pelirroja que corría al edificio en llamas esquivando a las personas que trataban de cerrarle el paso, había conseguido llegar a las puertas del lobby cuando Ash y pikachu se dieron cuenta y empezaron a seguirla, era muy ágil y veloz para su pequeña complexión, ni siquiera el hábil pokemon lograba alcanzarla ¿Qué la motivaba a moverse con tanta urgencia? Dejo atrás las zapatillas que retrasaban su ascenso por las escaleras hasta el último piso, tropezando varias veces con la gruesa manguera de bomberos, pero rápidamente retomaba el paso sin siquiera quejarse de los cortes que el filo de escalones le causaban. Por más que avanzaba pereciera que la escalinata no tenia fin y estaba apunto de perder el aliento, pero no podía detenerse, sabia que no faltaba mucho pues podía sentir el calor de las flamas a su alrededor, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo, tal ves no era demasiado tarde.

Brinco el último escalón sin detenerse pese al incesante ardor que quemaba sus pies descalzos; llego a la tercera puerta donde varios squirtle y wartortle trataban de amansar el fuego que amenazaba con extenderse.

_-Los siento pero tiene que evacuar, este no es un lugar seguro señorita_- le advirtió un apaga incendio al detenerla con el mango de un hacha.

_-Tengo que entrar-_ le grito y con un diestro giro sobre sus tobillos lo rodeo dirigiéndose directamente al apartamento en llamas, pero alguien la tomo de los hombros alejándola de la oleada de fuego que salio por el hueco de la puerta. Ash la protegió con su cuerpo evitando que las brazas la tocasen, sosteniéndola fuertemente de los brazos intuyendo que intentaría de nuevo su acción suicida sin ni siquiera saber por que.

_-¡¡¡Misty detente!!! ¡¡¡¿No ves que eso es un infierno?!!!-dijo_ desesperado por frenar los intentos de su amiga por matarse.

_-!!!ASH LA POKEBOLA DE AZURRIL ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO¡¡¡-_ contesto suplicándole con los ojos rojos por el humo y las lagrimas que la soltara.

_-No, Misty, todos tu pokemon están a salvo en el campo de agua de la meseta Añil, recuérdalo-_

_-No, azurril estaba tan molesta por dejar Celeste que no quiso salir de su pokebola y la traje conmigo al apartamento_- sollozo cerrando sus manos en los antebrazos de Ash _–!!!Tenemos que sacarla¡¡¡- _

Ahora fue el turno de Ash de intentar entrar al lugar pero una nueva oleada le impidió hacerlo, quemándole el dorso de los brazos que uso para proteger su rostro _–No se puede entrar, tal vez cyndaquil pueda…-_ pero antes de poder tomar la pokebola de su cinturón, pikachu salto entre las brazas.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación empeoraba, las vigas del techo comenzaron a ceder amenazando con desplomar el techo sobre todos los que se encontraran en ese piso.

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí-_ Ordeno el jefe del escuadrón.

-_no nos vamos hasta que nuestros pokemon salgan-_ expreso la angustiada muchacha.

_-No podemos esperar mas-_ se dirigió a chico de cabello negro- _tiene que sacarla ahora-_

Sabía que pikachu no se rendiría hasta encontrar a azurril y sacarla pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Misty. _ Vamos amigo sal ya _ Un trueno atravesó los trazos de madera ardiendo que bloqueaban la entrada y la criatura amarrilla salto resbalando por el suelo con un objeto rojo y blanco en su boca. La entrenadora lo tomo mientras que su compañero los protegía de los pedazos del techo que caían intentando ponerse a salvo.

Ambos pokemons estaban heridos e intoxicados por los gases, especialmente pikachu que tenia quemaduras importantes en su lomo, orejas y cola, fueron trasladados al centro pokemon de emergencia por una ambulancia especializada. También sus entrenadores presentaban lesiones que al menos Misty se negaba dejar atender.

_-Ya les dije que estoy bien-_ le bramo a un paramédico que trato de limpiar sus heridas.

_-Deberías dejar que te revisen-_ le dijo ash colocando sobre su enrojecidos hombros un saco que trajo del _auto –no es tu culpa, solo querías salvar a Azurril-_ le aseguro al percibir como cambiaba el color de sus ojos de azul a verde debido a la culpa.

_-Quiero saber como están-_ susurro aforrándose al saco_-¿Por qué no fuimos con ellos?-_

_-Porque yo les pedí que se quedaran-_ Se adelanto a contestar la oficial Jenny con la que hablaron primero_- No debiste correr así por suerte nadie salio herido de gravedad-_

_-¿Y nuestros pokemon que? Ellos están heridos ¿No cuentan?-_le bramo sumamente molesta por su falta de consideración dispuesta a recibir una reprimenda pero en lugar de eso la oficial la conforto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_-No te preocupes te prometo que encontraremos al que hizo esto-_

_-¿Pero esto no fue un accidente?-_ pregunto sorprendida

_-Me temo que no, esto fue un atentado contra tu persona Misty-_

_-Un atentado-_ repitió el maestro sin creer lo que estaba escuchado _-¿Estas segura Jenny?_

_-Si_- afirmo_- aun falta el peritaje final pero estamos seguros. Cuando llegamos después que la alarma de incendio se activo recubrimos que la puerta estaba atrancada desde afuera, lo que dificulto la tarea del cuerpo de rescate, por suerte no había nadie adentro-_

_-Pero….-_

_-No hay duda, quien quiera que fuera deseaba llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias Dime Misty ¿Conoces a alguien que desee hacerte daño?-_

Ash seguía atónito, "¿alguien quien quisiera hacerle daño?" a ella, a alguien tan dulce e inofensiva como Misty, es verdad que tenia un carácter explosivo y algo difícil pero querer dañarla o peor aun matarla… esa palabra le causa escalofríos y una ira que le hervía la sangre.

_-No lo se_- tapo sus labios con su mano _– he visto a entrenadores molestos después de haberlos vencidos pero no creo que tanto como para…-_deslizo la mano hasta su cuello tratando de hacer salir las palabras que se atoraron en su garganta.

_-Entiendo, nosotros lo descubriremos pero por ahora debes descansar, si no tienes a donde ir puedes pasar la noche en la comandancia-_ le ofreció a la joven que comenzó a temblar.

_-No será necesario, pasara la noche en un lugar seguro-_ le seguro a Jenny, lo que menos deseaba era que su amiga pasara la noche en un lugar extraño.

_-Aun así me gustara asignarles una escolta, solo como precaución-_

El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, alzando en brazos a su amiga (que por primera vez en el día no hizo esfuerzo alguno para resistirse) para colocarla dentro del auto.


	5. CAPITULO 5

"Me encuentro colgado en un momento aquí contigo,

no tengo nada que perder, no hay nada que encontrar,

no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión

y ya no hay nada que no seas tu…"

El viaje transcurrió en calma mientras atravesaban la ciudad. El muchacho se limitaba a conducir, desviando la vista del camino al retrovisor para asegurarse de no despegarse mucho de la escolta que los seguía y de vez en cuando, daba una mirada furtiva ala inocua chica cobijada en el asiento de copiloto, viendo como las luces de las calles iluminaban intermitentemente su rostro y su mirada perdida reflejada en el cristal de la ventanilla.

_-Creo que debo regresar a Celeste-_ rompió el silencio sin moverse.

_-Hoy no_ –le contesto un tono serio _- es muy tarde y esta muy lejos, te quedaras conmigo-_

_-no creo que a May le agrade que pase la noche en su casa-_ dijo sin disimular el dejo de ironía en su voz.

_-May se fue a Ciudad Fiusa…-_ confirmo lo que le había dicho esa tarde _-y no creo que vaya a regresar-_

La chica aparto la mirada de su propio reflejo para dirigírsela sorprendida al joven entrenador que no había cambiado su sobria actitud.

_-pero…-_

_-Se llevo todas sus cosas, así que todo simplemente se acabo-_

_-Yo… lo siento mucho- le respondió arrepentida de su inapropiado comentario._

_-Es lo mejor-_ le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa _– así nos ahorramos años de tortura.- _

_-Tienes razón, pobre May imaginas ¿tener que soportarte por el resto de su vida?-_

_-Pues tu no eres precisamente una perita en dulce ¿Sabias?-_ contesto levantando una ceja_- tienes un carácter que podría asustar a un Gyara…-_ pero su provocación fue frenada por la bella sonrisa que surgió debajo del tizne que cubría el rostro de la pelirroja.

_-¿falta mucho?-_

_-no, estamos por llegar-_ dijo concentrándose en la ruta para disimular el rubor que cruzo por sus mejillas.

Entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y pararon en el cubículo marcado con el nombre del campeón. Era mucho más elegante que el lugar donde vivía la entrenadora, el vestíbulo estaba cubierto por un fino tapizado dorado y una larga alfombra verde que conducía a la recepción. Ash dejo claras instrucciones al hombre uniformado detrás del anaquel de no dejar subir a nadie a su departamento sin importar quien fuera, dejándolo en su error de imaginar que el joven disfrutaría la ausencia de su novia con la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba.

El espacioso apartamento coordinaba perfectamente con la antecámara del edificio: un bello recibidor seguido de una acogedora estancia alfombrada con chimenea junto ala cocina, en el fondo estaban el tocador, la habitación principal y un pequeño estudio que el entrenador utilizaba como oficina cuando llevaba trabajo atrasado a casa; los muebles y el decorado eran muy refinados pero algo ostentosos y mundanos para el gusto de la recién llegada.

_-Vaya ¿realmente vives aquí?_ –dijo mirando desde el recibidor_-Antes ni siquiera podías tener en orden tu bolsa de dormir-_

_-En realidad no paso mucho tiempo aquí-_ le contesto mientras sacaba algunas cosas en un pequeño armario- Creo _que por eso May siempre estaba molesta conmigo.-_

Misty se sentó en la estancia a esperar que su amigo dejara de entrar y salir por todos los cuartos. Finalmente se acerco y se hinco frente a ella.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Últimamente es todo lo que me preguntas, ¿no podrías pensar en algo más original?-_

_-No me has respondido-_

_-Bien Ash, me siento bien-_ contesto ofendida _- auch eso duele-_se quejo después de que su amigo tocara un rasguño en su rodilla.

_-Si, eso se nota-_ suspiro y se paro frente a ella entregándole el bulto que coloco en el suelo junto a el_- si quieres puedes tomar un baño, espero no te moleste usar esto, fue todo lo que pude encontrar- _

_-De acuerdo, gracias-_ se adentro al departamento para tomar un relajante baño caliente.

El entrenador hizo algunas llamadas para poner al corriente a los demás que seguramente ya habrían escuchado algo del incidente, solo a Brock, a Gary y al profesor les contó la historia completa para evitar preocupar a su madre, a las hermanas de Misty y sus amigas; después hizo algunas llamadas mas y se retiro a su cuarto.

El baño le ayudo a asimilar los hechos que ocurrieron ese día, lo había perdido todo en el incendio: sus títulos, sus trofeos, su amada colección de muñecas, las fotografías de su familia y amigos, los recuerdos de sus viajes, todo había sido consumido por las llamas, tendría que conseguir un nuevo lugar para vivir (pues no estaba dispuesta a regresar a Ciudad Celeste asustada) y empezar de nuevo… salio de la bañera y se vistió con las prendas que Ash le había prestado :una enorme camisola blanca que cubría su cuerpo hasta la cadera y un pantaloncillo corto de likra negra, seguramente de la "ex señora de la casa"; arreglo un poco su cabello húmedo y salio del tocador pensando que su anfitrión también desearía relajarse un poco.

Lo encontró en la puerta del recibidor despidiendo a alguien, se había cambiado ya, usando únicamente un pantalón (por la tela y el color imagino era el juego de la pijama que ella usaba) y las vendas que cubrían las quemaduras en sus brazos, espalda y abdomen.

_-¿Disfrutaste tu baño?-_ le pregunto acercándosele después de cerrar la puerta.

_-Bastante, esta listo si quieres ducharte…-_

_-Gracias pero no creo poder soportar el agua en mi piel._ –le contento tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos des pues de que bajara la mirada-_Ya te dije que esto no es tu culpa, ven-_

La condujo a la estancia y le pidió que tomara el mismo lugar que ocupo cuando llego al apartamento sentada en la orilla del sofá, esta vez el se sentó en el piso frente a ella saco un pequeño frasco de uno de los paquetes que había mandado pedir de la farmacia, untando cuidadosamente un aceite en los rasguños, cortes y abrasiones en las piernas de su amiga.

_-Eso arde_- se quejo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_-No tendría que hacerlo si hubieras dejado atender antes-_ le dijo en tono severo por el poco cuidado que tenia por ella misma, levanto la mirada un segundo para ver la mueca de dolor de la pelirroja y volvió a prestar atención a las _curaciones –seré mas delicado ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Para que es?-_

_-Evitara que se infecten y que queden cicatrices, ¿ahora te puedes quedar quieta? _

La chica obedeció la orden mientras el continuo aplicando el bálsamo sobre la delicada piel herida con el mayor cuidado posible y tomándose el tiempo necesario en su labor. Misty no podía creer la ternura con que se dedicaba a tratar sus lesiones cuando ella no lo había echo, Ash había madurado mucho mas de lo que ella quería admitir, ya no era mas el niño del que hizo objeto de su amor adolescente aunque aun conservaba la inocencia de la niñez, era un hombre que despertaba en ella una deliciosa sensualidad, un deseo inevitable de rodear su cuello y perderse en un sus labios… en un beso que sabia nunca se atrevería a robarle.

Disfrutaba captar toda su atención aunque fuera la única ocasión y la única manera de serlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

Después de asegurarse de haber cubierto todo los cortes paso sus manos por la parte interna de la rodilla y las pantorrillas buscando algún hematoma o lesión que hubiera pasado por alto.

Sentía como su piel se encrespaba ante las inocentes caricias de su amigo, rogando que no se diera cuenta.

El chico tomo una venda y empezó a cubrir los lastimados pies de la entrenadora sin saber como una mujer que parecía tan frágil pudiera soportar tal castigo sin quejarse, levanto la mirada para preguntárselo encontrándose directamente con sus hermosos ojos azules que lo observaban atentamente, buscando algo en los suyos.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca, deseo poder leer lo que había en ellos, lo que trataban de decirle y sobre todo, lo que realmente pensaba de el o mostrarle, lo que algún día, tal vez, podría hacerla sentir si se lo permitiera.

Por mas que deseara perderse en sus ojos, la intensidad de su mirada la obligo a ceder y buscar refugio en algún objeto en la habitación, mientras que el, ignorando a su acelerado corazón y todo lo que ella trato de transmitirle, tomo su otro pie y repitió el vendaje.

Poso su mirada en una pared llena de marcos y retratos de personas que reconoció de inmediato y de otras tantas que no supo identificar, en algunas Ash se encontraba solo y en otras rodeado de sus pokemon, siempre sonriendo a la cámara; pero una capto su atención, el joven Ash de 15 años fuera de su hogar en pueblo Paleta junto a un chico moreno mucho mas alto que el y una versión mas joven de ella al lado contrario, lo curioso fue que Ash la tomaba de la cintura en la fotografía, supo que fue a partir de ese momento que ambos comenzaron a tomar cierta intimidad entre ellos ,claro, sin sobre pasar los limites de la amistad.

Siguió su recorrido por la pared. Justo en el centro estaba una foto con un marco mucho mas llamativo que los otros, donde Ash compartía un listón con una chica de vestimenta roja y cabellera castaña, era en el gran festival donde Ash y May iniciaron su noviazgo. La escena la deprimió, Ash parecía tan feliz con una chica que representaba todo lo opuesto a la entrenadora: recatada, delicada, preocupada por su apariencia, femenina, incluso sus ocupaciones se lo recalcaba, era coordinadora: una especialista de la estética y belleza, como podría fijarse en ella existiendo chicas como May cerca.

Se sintió avergonzada de su terrible aspecto actual y la falta de atención a su arreglo personal, era verdad que no era "un caso totalmente perdido" como solían decirle sus hermanas pero le dedicaba tanta atención al entrenamiento y a sus pokemon que no deseaba pasar su poco tiempo libre pensando en maquillarse o ir de compras como solían hacerlo ellas. Eso era parte del carácter difícil que la alejaba por mucho del estereotipo de "chica linda" del que se enamoraba su mejor amigo; estaba resignada a seguir en su papel de amiga incondicional y vivir a su lado sin estar con él.

_-Necesito que me muestres tus brazos-_ le pidió al ponerse de pie. Ella remango las largas mangas que cubrían sus manos y se los mostró, dejándolo seguir con el tratamiento mientras ella seguía sus movimientos con su mirada.

_-mañana quiero ir a ver a azurril y a pikachu- le pidió_

_-Llame al centro pokemon, ambos están bien, aunque pikachu no quiere dejar sola a azurril-_ le contesto divertido.

_-No me sorprende, esos dos siempre se han querido mucho-_

_- Si, eso creo, bien ahora muéstrame tus hombros.- _

Aun que la petición le sonó inapropiada, la chica se dio media vuelta y deslizo la camisola hasta la mitad de sus brazos dejando expuesta la piel de su espalda, hombros y cuello coloreada de tono rosa pálido que resaltaba entre el cabello suelto. Ash aparto la cortina de seda roja colocándola aun lado y repitió el procedimiento, primero los hombros para seguir ascendiendo hasta la base de la nuca con suaves movimiento circulares, asegurándose de cubrir cada rincón por donde pasaban sus dedos; su cuello te pareció terso e incitante bajo el rose de sus manos.

Casi apunto de terminar descubrió una pequeña zona abultada cubierta por su rojizo cabello, inseguro de si se trataba de una lesión antigua o recién hecha esa noche.

_-¿Qué es esta cicatriz?-_ pregunto des pues de tocar la única parte de su piel aparentemente insensible

_-Me golpe la cabeza dentro de la piscina_-contesto poniendo la camisola en su lugar _-tratando de amansar a Gyarados cuando volví al gimnasio, ya te lo había dicho-_(N/A: Se que no paso pero ustedes hagan de cuenta que si)

_-Creo que omitiste ese detalle_- le dijo con los brazos cruzados en forma de reclamo

_-Cielos ¿Cuándo te volviste tan gruñón Ketchum?-_ se defendió poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Y _¿tu cuando te volviste tan temeraria?-_ contesto inclinándose un poco para colocarse a su altura.

_-Siempre lo he sido-_ le dijo imitando su postura-_solo que nunca lo habías notado-_ se estiro y dio un pequeño bostezo-

_-Será mejor ir a descansar_- abrió la puerta de la habitación principal mostrándole donde dormiría _-Mañana seguiremos con esta discusión. Buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches-_ se despido antes de sembrarle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por sus atenciones, dejando mudo al entrenador.

Era verdad, siempre había sido temeraria y aventurera, valiente, noble, centrada, divertida y risueña, cualidades que la convertían en "la niña perfecta" en millones de sentido, cualidades que solo a el le pasaron por alto como la obvia realidad que ahora le era imposible negar, siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga……


	6. CAPITULO 6

"_**sueños de dicha acompañados por tus caricias de placer,**_

_**Sueños eternos de tu ternura,**_

_**Sueños de ti…"**_

Los sonidos fuera de a habitación terminaron por despertarla después de una noche sin poder conciliar el sueño; su mente daba vueltas y las heridas hacían doler todo su cuerpo, hubiera preferido estar en el centro pokemon junto a su querida Azurril pero no deseaba darle mas problemas a su amigo escapando a medianoche por una ventana.

Aparto las sabanas que la cubrían lista para levantarse, dejo colgar sus piernas vendadas en la orilla de la cama mirando la habitación que le parecía más grande que antes. Era mucho mas sencilla que el resto de las habitaciones: Una enorme cama, un ropero, una cajonera, un espejo y dos mesitas de noche cada una a cada lado de la cama, no había decoraciones, ni fotos o pinturas que adornaran las paredes y el único aparato eléctrico era un teléfono sobre una de las mesas, ni siquiera había libros y lámparas necesarias para una noche de insomnio; Un cuarto tan practico que era frío y triste, contrario al eufórico carácter de Ash.

Peino un poco su cabellera con sus manos, tomo un poco de aire y salio de la sombría habitación. Una vez fuera los sonidos se convirtieron en voces familiares y un delicioso aroma inundo el aire. Adivino quien estaría esperándola y pese a su falta de humor se dejo guiar por el agradable olor.

_-Cielos, que bien huele-_ dijo en el tono más animado que pudo entrando a la abarrotada cocina que quedo en silencio ante su presencia. Sus conjeturas habían sido ciertas, ahí estaban sus 3 hermanas junto con Trayce quien seguramente las había llevado hasta la ciudad, Brock tomado del mango de la sartén de donde se desprendían los apetecibles aromas y por supuesto Ash que al parecer tampoco había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche… Todos (excepto el ultimo) mirándola fijamente como si estuvieran en presencia de un fantasma.

_-Por fin despertaste, empezábamos a preocuparnos-_ hablo alegre el joven criador rompiendo la capa de tensión_- y parece que tienes hambre-_

_-Con un olor como ese a cualquiera se le abre el apetito-_

_-Y sabe mejor de lo que huele-_ dijo sirviéndole un plato del guiso frente al asiento que Trayce le ofreció en la mesa, junto a Ash (que usaba la misma ropa chamuscada del día anterior) y sus hermanas que estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

_-No puedo comer si me miran así…-le_ dijo mirándolas por el rabillo del ojo.

Violet y Lily se arrojaron sobre ella, asiéndola tambalear en su silla casi cayendo de espaldas, lloraron en su regazo, ante la contemplación de su aliviada hermana mayor.

_-como que, eres una tonta_- le grito entre sollos su hermana que le precedía en edad.

_-nos tenias muy preocupadas_- reclamo su otra hermana aferrada a su cintura.

_-Yo… Perdónenme_…- dijo la entrenadora pasmada ante la inusual muestra de cariño de sus hermanas_- nunca pensé que ustedes…- _

_-Por supuesto que nos importas Misty, eres nuestra hermanita_- concluyo la rubia pasando un pañuelo por sus ojos.

_-Como que, eres nuestra feita-_

_-El Profesor y la Sra Ketchum también están preocupados_- Agrego el observador

_-Muchas gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien-_

_-Como que, No creo que estés bien-_

_-Que yo sepa, vestirse de momia solo esta de moda en Helloween, Mist- _

_-Tal vez lo mejor sea que regreses a Celeste un tiempo- _

_-Por supuesto que no-_ negó con firmeza, adelantándose al joven sentado a su lado que parecía, se preparo a dar la misma respuesta_- yo me quedo aquí y no es por lo que piensas Daisy_- se defendió frente a la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana mayor_- tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender, mi trabajo en la liga, los retadores y por supuesto, por azurril que aun esta en el centro pokemon-_

_-Todo eso puede esperar y lo sabes-_

_-No, no puede-_ contesto dando por finalizada la discusión, conocían su carácter y determinación, cuando decidía hacer algo no existía poder en el mundo que la disuadiera de lo contrario. Tomo su delicioso desayuno sin decir nada más, atenta de la plática que los demás sostenían y a la severa vigilancia que la rubia le había impuesto. Al terminar se excuso de la mesa, recogió la valija con ropa que le llevaron sus hermanas y regreso a la habitación, sabiendo todos que no saldría de nuevo hasta que el departamento estuviera vació.

_-Esto no esta bien-_ suspiro la chica de cabello violeta.

_-No se preocupen, Misty se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera. Yo me encargare de ella-_

_-Eso es lo que no esta bien Ash-_ murmuro Daisy escondiendo su labios detrás de sus dedos entrecruzados.

_-Misty solo saldrá lastimada de todo esto- dijo la pelirosa._

_-No entiendo…-_

_-Misty es muy independiente, Ash y a veces es muy difícil tratar con ella. Lo sabes-_ le explico el observador tratando de encubrir a las chicas que estaban hablando de mas-_Tal vez no sea buena idea que convivan tanto tiempo-_

_-No seas tonto Trayce, Misty y yo somos buenos amigos, además creo que los dos hemos madurado bastante- _

Su argumento no pareció convencer a nadie. Terminaron de arreglar algunos pendientes más y se marcharon bastante preocupados por la decisión de la entrenadora de quedarse y aun más de dejarlo todo en manos de Ash.

_-Escucha Ash-_ le advirtió el moreno antes de irse_- Misty es la persona mas sensible que conozco… y bueno… a veces lastimamos a las personas sin darnos cuenta, por favor ten cuidado en lo que haces ¿De acuerdo amigo? -_

¿Lastimar a su amiga? ¿Él? ¿De que hablaban todos?...Habían mejorado mucho su trato mutuo desde los años en que se dedicaban a insultarse el uno al otro…Y por supuesto sabía que Misty era sensible, es decir, siempre parecía entenderlo todo con solo una mirada, no tenían que decírselo ¿Por qué no podía encargarse de ella? Odiaba como sus amigos le hablaban a medias, como si le ocultaran algo que el no debería saber. De nuevo sentía que su mente se nublaba y para colmo, sabia que el café que tomaba no haría desaparecer su gran extenuación. Froto sus ojos tratando de apartar la pesadez de sus parpados lo suficiente para pensar en como manejaría las cosas desde ese punto… no podía ignorar los "nuevos" sentimientos que tenia hacia su ahora, compañera de casa, pero ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca como su amigo para brindarle todo su apoyo y sobre todo su protección.

Sabia que no le permitirían visitar la su compañero eléctrico ese día debido a su tratamiento, internamente agradeció no tener una razón para salir pues el clima había empeorado mucho durante la noche, el viento azotaba las copas de los árboles haciendo crujir las ramas mas débiles y arrastrando las nubes de tormenta del día anterior.

Paso el resto de la tarde navegando entre los canales del televisor sin nada bueno que ver, tan solo constantes interrupciones del noticiero pokemon con la primicia del día. La noticia se propago más rápido que el mismo incendio gracias a los "detallados" reportajes que habían redactado en las pocas horas que transcurrieron, aderezando la escasa información que existía con teorías cada vez mas risorias que la anterior: Sabotaje, Información clasificada, experimentos secretos, complot interno en la liga, protección de testigos, venganza….

Cada reportero tenía su propia versión del incidente únicamente concordando en una cosa: la desconocía ubicación de la maestra pokemon tipo agua.

Apago la pantalla creyendo mucho mas productivo descansar en su cómodo sofá, se recostó relajando los músculos de su tensa espalda y acomodo su cuello en el almohadón sobre la bracera del mueble, pero antes de caer en el deseado sueño profundo, el peso que sintió en la orilla del asiento a la altura de su pecho lo hizo voltear sobre su costado dejando que la "desaparecía maestra acuática" pudiera sentarse con él usando su abdomen como respaldo.

_-Creí que nunca saldrías-_

_-Debes redecorar esa habitación-_

_-No soy bueno para esas cosas… ¿Aun sigues enfadada?-_

_-No-_

_-Solo se preocupan por ti-_

_-Puedo cuidarme sola-_

_-Lo se pero les prometí que te cuidaría y te agradecería que me facilitaras las cosas-_

_-¿Por que tengo que ayudarte a cumplir con obligaciones que no te tocan?-_

_-Tu no eres una obligación para mi-_ un hilo de dolor escapo en su tono de voz_- No sabría que hacer sí te pasara algo…_- sus manos se entrelazaron alrededor de su cadera acercándola mas a él a medida que se erguía para alcanzar su blanquecino hombro con su mentón _- Déjame protegerte…- _

El susurro del entrenador le pareció mas una suplica que una petición. ¿O es que su acción la tomo por sorpresa? Sintió la viril anatomía detrás de ella y como sus manos habían subido hasta tomarla por la cintura impidiéndole moverse de su posición, cosa que se sentía incapaz de hacer. Entrelazo sus pies para evitar el temblor en sus piernas producto de las incesantes caricias del calido aliento en su cuello, provocando un efecto parecido en el resto de su cuerpo.

Soltó sus manos aferradas al acolchado revestimiento debajo de ella y se dejo caer sobre su espalda topándose con el pecho de su captor, que no parecía molestarle cargar el peso de ambos, por lo contrario, sus manos se reacomodaron, presionando levemente para unirla mas a el. Mordió su labio inferior y rogó en silencio… en ese punto todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, si la soltara simplemente no podría levantarse. Perdió la batalla sin luchar. No podía defenderse de la asombrosa estrategia de su oponente que esperaba trankilamente la repuesta que le diera la victoria ¿realmente esta pasando?

Miro ala pelirroja hacer un leve movimiento que tomo como una afirmación sin poder asegurarlo, la colorada cabellera en la que oculto su rostro también cubría el de ella.

No deseaba interpretar su silencio como una señal de disgusto por su atrevida actitud, lo último que quería era enemistarse con ella pero su cuerpo sucumbió al deseo de tomarla por verla a su alcance. Era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo, le pedía que confiara en él mientras la aprisionaba contra su voluntad, pese a que no parecía hacer esfuerzo alguno por soltarse. No se movía, no se resistía, incluso parecía dejarse llevar ¿o estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar huir? Era su amigo y sabía que no le haría daño. La estrecho un poco mas, sintiendo como se tensaba y volvía a relajarse ¿Esta temblando?

Aspiro a través de aquellos caireles cobrizos, aire con un sabor exótico, sutil y embriagante al mismo tiempo, ¿Rosas? No, algo más especial ¿Jazmín? ¿O tal vez lilas? Eso es, la fragrante esencia que emerge de ella emborrachando sus sentidos. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Tantos años compartiendo el mismo espacio y nunca lo noto.

Se pregunto si sus labios serian tan dulces como aquel celestial perfume ¿Sabrán a miel o a Fresas? Realmente quería descubrirlo. Con un carácter tan rebelde como el que le pertenecía Imagino lo apasionada e intensa que podría ser si realmente lo deseaba, sobre todo con el hombre que cambiaria todo por amarla.

Suspiro lentamente dejando salir aquel aroma que le hubiera gustado conservar dentro suyo, haciendo estremecer a su prisionera ¿Se esta moviendo? ¿Tal vez esta riendo? ¿Trata de escapar? Reforzó el encierro de sus brazos para evitar cualquier intento de fuga, si la dejaba huir probablemente saldría por la puerta y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. El pensamiento lo obligó a cerrar los puños sobre el plano abdomen de la joven, atrapando los botones de la delgada prenda que lo separaba de su pálida piel. Jugueteo con la pieza redonda, dibujando su forma con las yemas de sus dedos; el endeble candado que resguardaba un precioso tesoro que esperaba por ser descubierto: La mujer escondida debajo de la inocente niña. Deslizo el seguro de la camisola sin animarse a desprenderlo… tomo valor y volvió a hacerlo con un poco mas de fuerza sin que nada ocurriera, trato una tercera vez cuando sintió los delicados dedos de la chica que acariciaban el dorso de su mano. No podía descifrar la razón de aquel gesto gentil y firme a la vez, incitándolo a detenerse o a continuar.

Pensó en acabar de una vez por todas, después de todo, en la posición en que se encontraba (semi recostado en un amplio sillón, con la mujer mas bella que hubiera visto y que acaba de descubrir que amaba) fácilmente podría levantarla y colocarla sobre el….

Trato de calmarse, sabía que si no podía contenerse simplemente la tomaría y la haría suya.

Aflojo las ataduras que coloco alrededor de la pelirroja, intentando mantenerse lo mas sereno posible para bajar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco y retomar el control sobre si mismo.

_-Una película…-_ hablo finalmente la chica ocultando lo quebrado de su voz.

_-¿una película?- pregunto el joven sintiéndose salir de transe._

_-Claro-_ respondió aprovechándose del descuido del muchacho para alejarse- _no vimos el final de la película el viernes ¿recuerdas?_ – Intentando achacar su agitación a la emoción del trama fílmico_-¿Aun tienes la cinta verdad?-_

_-Si… creo que esta en el estudio- _

_-bien, iré por el-_dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo.

_-oye Mist, ¿Entonces si te quedaras?-_

_-Por ahora si_- grito desde el fondo del apartamento.

El joven se dejo caer en su posición original, respirando rápidamente ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Su mente le estaba jugado una mala broma ¿era posible que Misty hubiera tomado su acercamiento solo como un mimo entre amigos? Su cuerpo parecía responder a su contacto… pero, no estaba seguro, tal vez solo lo habría malinterpretado… como el rose de sus dedos sobre su mano.

¿Y si hubiera seguido sus impulsos?¿Y si se hubiera resitido? ¿Realmente la habría tomado por la fuerza? Seco el sudor frió que bajaba por su frente horrorizado de sus propios pensamientos.

Cubrió su ojos con su brazo para tratar de enfocarse en su mente racional mas que en lo que su cuerpo lo hacia sentir, Estaba plenamente seguro que ella lo estaba incitando a dar el primer paso pero eso no era posible. Es decir es Misty, su mejor amiga, su mentora, su apoyo y su "niña perfecta".

Abrió los ojos y se enfoco en un punto en el techo de la habitación para tranquilizarse, el efecto de la adrenalina parecía esta pasando despejando su apagado cerebro. Trato de ver el lado positivo, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, consiguió que Misty se quedara, estaría cerca para cuidarla y evitar que alguien le hiciera daño. _ Esto no puede volver a ocurrir _ Se repetía una y otra vez, poniendo en claro sus prioridades de ahora en adelante, pero aun muy dentro de el una pequeña vocecita gritaba _ "Gracias por el ventoso día" _


	7. CAPITULO 7

"_Tu no lo sabes pero miro tus ojos_

_Como un niño en busca de lo divino_

_Tu no lo sabes pero tengo temor_

_Que los latidos de mi corazon_

_Delaten mi locura…_

_Tu no lo sabes pero ecribo para ti_

_Setimientos perdidos en lo_

_Profundo de mi alma…"_

Las luces navideñas tintineaban dentro de los escaparates de las tiendas de moda en la ciudad mientras un joven alto de rebelde cabello oscuro y tes bronceada deambula por las heladas calles cargando paquetes llenos de víveres y otras cosas enlistadas en el papel que releía una y otra vez. Se tomo la tarde libre para realizar los encargos pendientes e ir de compras, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones marcadas con perfecta caligrafía.

Seria la primera navidad que festejaría con su nuevo titulo de campeón y su madre le sugirió mudar la tradicional fiesta en noche buena de Pueblo Paleta a su nuevo hogar, aunque le pareció mas una excusa de su progenitora para no cocinar que una sugerencia.

Sus amigos se comprometieron a asistir y ayudar con la decoración para la fiesta, pero después de un pequeño altercado con Gary acerca de la colocación de una esfera que termino con el derribe del árbol, su "co-anfitriona" lo envió de compras con la lista de los adornos rotos que había que reemplazar.

Debía admitir que la vida con la pelirroja no era como se lo esperaba, ambos debieron ceder un poco para sobrevivir a la convivencia diaria; mientras que Ash renuncio a su acogedor estudio (Misty se negó a pasar otra noche mas en la deprimente habitación) ella acepto su limitada libertad acompañada siempre de un chaperon (generalmente Ash) que la siguiera a todos lados. Lograron equilibrar sus atareadas vidas juntos y haciendo de lado sus desacuerdos cotidianos, su compañía le resultaba extraordinariamente amena.

La nostalgia que sintió desde que llego a la ciudad fue sustituida por la nueva rutina antifuncional en la que ambos habían caído: Por lo general en las mañanas que se les hacia tarde (casi todas) peleaban por el único tocador que había en la casa o por las prendas olvidadas en el suelo de la sala, misty se dedicaba a buscar los zapatos extraviados del entrenador mientras que el preparaba un desayuno "portátil" para comer de camino al trabajo, se encargaba de colocar en orden los papeles de ambos y los introducía dentro del portafolio correspondiere cargándolos hasta la entrada, donde la joven lo esperaba para terminar el nudo a medio hacer en la corbata que ella misma había elegido, arreglar el cuello y los puños de la camisa del joven o simplemente acomodar los mechones de cabello negro fuera de lugar. Jugaban carreras hasta la puerta del elevador saludando a los divertidos vecinos que se encontraban en el corredor, el ganador cerraba las puertas del ascensor obligando a su oponente a bajar por las escaleras. Charlaban un poco en el recorrido en auto hasta separarse en el campo de agua y volviéndose a reencontrar en el comedor para almorzar y mas tarde para regresar al apartamento, aunque pocas veces se quedaban ahí. Usualmente pasaban sus tardes paseando por un parque o si su humor se los permitía, en el cento comercial, en el cine o en algún museo o galería admirando las nuevas exposiciones de arte.

Se acostumbraron tanto a la presencia del otro que parecía natural ver a la dama caminar tomada del brazo que le ofrecía su acompañante, ignorando las constantes burlas de sus amigo que a veces los acompañaban. Finalizaban su día viendo algún programa o película acurrucados en el sillón, Ash debía usar todas fuerzas para evitar repetir otro encuentro como el que ocurrió 2 meses atrás.

Entro a una pequeña cafetería para tomar un café caliente y resguardarse de las heladas brisas que congelaban su cara. Desde que el otoño cambiaba a la fría estación invernal, rara vez el sol aparecía detrás de las nubes estacionadas en el cielo. Se acercaba una gran ventisca, de eso no había duda, amenazando la celebración más importante de año a tan solo 2 días de la víspera de navidad. La mesera llevo hasta su mesa el humeante vaso de cartón que vació de un solo trago, esperando a que el líquido ardiente calentara su cuerpo. Repaso nuevamente la lista, asegurándose que no faltara nada, no deseaba tener que volver a salir con ese espantoso clima.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar, introdujo su enguantada mano y abrió el aparato para acercarlo a su oreja.

-Habla Ash-

_-Ash es Roger, perdona que interrumpa tus compras navideñas-_

_-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada-_

_-Eso espero… veras hay algo de lo que debo hablarte-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Bueno es que el comité de la liga esta muy preocupado por que aun no has resuelto nuestro _

"_pequeño asuntito"-_

_-¿Qué "asuntito"?-_

_-Uno de 1.60, ojos azules y que aun vive en tu casa-_

_-Por favor, otra vez no, creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso-_

_-Las relaciones personales están prohibidas en la liga Ash, más si incluye al mejor campeón que hemos tenido y a la más talentosa miembro de la elite-_

_- Que bueno, por que misty y yo solo somos amigos-_

_-¿Y se puede saber cuanto tiempo mas pasara tu "amiga" contigo?-_

_-No lo se, aun no hemos encontrado un departamento adecuado-_

_-Ash, ya pasaron 2 meses y no encuentran el lugar adecuado, el comité esta pensando muy seriamente en llamar a Loreley para….-_

_-¿A Loreley? ¿Y por que no piensan en remplazarme a mi?-_

_-Eres el campeón-_

_-No es justo-_

_-Lo se… Ash solo dame una fecha para tratar de arreglar esto-_

_-Será después de navidad, de acuerdo, se mudara después de navidad-_

_-Por tu bien eso espero. Felices fiestas- _

Cerro el aparto de metal y lo arrojo dentro de la bolsa de víveres. Salio del local sintiendo que el viento frió era en el menor de sus problemas. Como le explicaría a su compañera que su tiempo juntos tenia fecha de expiración, impuesta por su jefe y un grupo de ancianos que solo "cuidaban los intereses de la noble institución de la liga pokemon". Regreso al edificio de apartamentos meditando si realmente valía la pena renunciar a tanto por resguardar su titulo.

Pero las animadas tonadas que se escuchan aun en el corredor lo hicieron olvidar su atenta reflexión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una singular escena: El departamento se había transformado completamente resplandeciendo por las muchas luces intermitentes que salían de las guirnaldas colgadas del techo, haciendo resaltar el rojo y verde que inundaba cada rincón de las habitaciones, incluso su recamara había sido decorada con motivos navideños y pequeños mensajes escritos en las ventanas con nieve artificial. Todos sus amigos se encontraban ocupados en una interesante labor, Casey se encargaba de colocar estratégicamente cada ramita de muerdago adornada con pequeños moños dorados alrededor de la sala de estar, mientras que Tray realizaba la tediosa labor de desenredar una serie de luces parpadeantes para colocar en la puerta junto a la corona de bienvenida, Brock y Dawn cocinaban galletas de jengibre con forma de elegantes muñecos que sostenían sombreros regaliz y bastones de caramelo, incluso los pequeños pokemon sueltos bailaban (si es que es posible bailarlos) al ritmo de los villancicos que amenizaban el ambiente. Dejo su malestar atrás y decido unirse a la improvisada celebración, observo atentamente cada luz y adorno grabándolo en su memoria, quien sabe tal ves mas tarde podría conducir a la pelirroja por debajo de algún muerdago…

_-Deberías de prestar atención a la escalera Oak_- le advirtió al joven que sostenía por la cintura a la entrenadora mientras descendía de la escalera tras coronar con una estrella la copa del árbol _–Ten cuidado donde pones esas manos-_

_-¿Celoso Ash?-_ le pregunto cerrándole un _ojo -¿Temes que mis manos se deslicen a otra parte?-_

_-Solo si quieres que mi puño se deslice hasta tu boca-_

_-No impiensen a pelear_- grito la coordinadora desde la cocina_- o al menos aléjense del pobre árbol…-_

El ingenioso comentario causa una risa general que cerro con broche de oro la reunión de los jóvenes; pronto oscurecería y no era muy seguro conducir un largo trayecto con ese clima.

Se despidieron rápidamente prometiendo volver para la fiesta, la cena y por supuesto el intercambio de presentes.

El chico cerro la puerta mientras su amiga recogía los restos de las decoraciones poniéndolas en una caja, el joven se había acostumbrado a contemplarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, el suave contoneo de su cadera al caminar o la simple manera de acomodar su cabello detrás de su hombro parecían enviciarlo, simplemente era las hermoso que hubiera visto. Cada vez era más difícil controlar el impulso de besarla sobre todo cuando ella lo llegaba a tocar, ya fuera voluntario o no, siempre encontraba la forma de tener contacto con el.

Sin desearlo caían en peligrosos coqueteos que más de una vez midieron la fuerza de voluntad del joven, quien volvía a planear su encuentro casual debajo del muerdago.

El muchacho tomo el control del sistema de sonido y cambio la empalagosa melodía por algo un poco más pesado causando la irritación de la joven.

_-Yo estaba escuchando eso-_

_-Es mi casa y yo elijo que escuchar-_

_-Eso no es justo-_

_-La vida no es justa-_

_-Dame eso ya-_

Renegó la entrenadora tratando de recuperar el control del aparato pero el joven lo había colocado fuera de su alcance, lo levanto por en cima de su cabeza haciéndola saltar para intentar alcanzarlo cuando la pequeña criatura eléctrica se lo robo de las manos y se dispuso a correr por todo el lugar seguido de los humanos que intentaban atraparlo, cambiando de estación con cada movimiento que hacia, finalmente la entrenadora lo intercepto recuperando el trasmisor y escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda, obligando al su competidor a tomar medidas extremas. Haciendo uso de su fuerza la abrazo por la cintura despegándola del suelo, amenazándola para que soltara objeto. La pelea continúo unos minutos mas surfeando entre canciones sin notarlo siquiera ignorando también el sonido del teléfono que comenzó a sonar, ya no se trataba de la canción, se trataba de principios.

La guerra termino cuando el joven tropezó con un dobles en la alfombra que lo hizo caer de espaldas, llevándose ala chica sobre el.

El aparto quedo abandonado debajo del sofá pasando a segundo termino, ambos jóvenes estaban concientes de la posición en la que habían caído y como ninguno hacia algo por solucionarlo.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggg, Ringgggggggggggg_

El primero en moverse fue el chico pero pese a lo que ella se esperaba la acción no fue para alejarse… había colocado su mano en su espalda baja obligándola a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de el, levanto sus rodillas; una del lado derecho y la otra entre sus piernas, inmovilizándola completamente…

_Ringgggggggggggggggggg, Ringgggggggggg_

Su otra mano recorrió el costado de su dorso deteniéndose en los cordones que sujetaban al cuerpo el pareo cruzado que usaba como blusa, desamarro los listones y se deslizo por debajo de la tela tocando directamente la piel de su cintura. Observaba atentamente las raciones de la chica que seguía quieta descansando sus antebrazos y manos en el pecho del explorador.

_Ringggggggggggggggggg, Ringgggggggggggggggg _

Las blanquecinas manos resbalaron hasta la nuca del muchacho en una alarga caricia que recorrió todo su cuello hasta perder sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache. Acomodo su cuerpo amoldándolo al que se encontraba debajo de ella en una pocision mucho más cómoda para ambos. La mano en su espalda descendió un poco más por en cima del Jean que traía puesto provocando una leve contracción en su cadera, lo que arranco un gemido de los incitantes labios del campeón.

_**Habla ala residencia de Ash Ketchum, ya sabes que hacer…Vip**_

El intenso azul de sus ojos se escondió tras sus parpados cerrados dejándola disfrutar del nuevo mundo que sus sentidos le estaban mostrando.

Sus instintos volvieron a parecer indicándole que hacer, finalmente la tenia a su merced y sin nada que lo detuviera pero a diferencia de la última vez, no deseaba hacerse únicamente de su cuerpo, esta ves se conformaba con un beso, limpio y puro, no quería un beso robado, deseba algo especial, ser correspondido por la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y escuchar de ella dos palabras que cambiarían por completo su mundo… Acerco su rostro al de ella deseoso de descubrir el verdadero sabor de sus labios…

_**Ash, Soy May. Supongo que no estas en casa, bueno quería decirte que regrese de Fiusca y realmente me gustaría hablar contigo llámame**_.

La voz en la contestadota lo atravesó como un a flecha, teniendo un efecto parecido en la chica que se detuvo y abrió sus ojos, un terrible tinte rojo cruzo por sus mejilla reconociendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer, apoyo su manos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantar seguida por el entrenador que no la perdía de vista.

_-Mist…yo-_

_-Creo que no quiero cenar-_ contesto si atreverse a ver a su amigo- _Te dejare solo para que llames a May-_ adelanto sus paso al corredor y se encerró en su recamara.

Ash suspiro y tomo el teléfono, pero no pudo marcar, sabia que primero debía arreglar las cosas con Misty de una vez por todas.

_-Misty_-toco la puerta_- Ábreme, tenemos que hablar-_

_-No es conmigo con quien debes hablar, Ash-_

_-Lo se pero es contigo con quiero hablar_- Intento tocar de nuevo cuando sintió la perrilla girar.

La joven entrenadora salio, completamente trankila y calmada, salvo por la humedad debajo de sus ojos, parecería que lo que acababa de pasar hubiera sido un mal sueño.

_-Misty…yo-_ las palabras se atoraron en el nudo de su garganta, como explicarle a esa niña lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

_-Llámala-_ le ordeno tranquilamente_- Si no arreglan sus asuntos pendientes, no podrás avanzar-_

Le sorprendió la madures con que manejaba la situación, su actitud alivio su perturbada conciencia aunque le dolía un poco la frialdad con la que tomo las cosas

_-Es algo que debo hacer-_

_-Lo se-_ le dedico una tierna sonrisa_.-Mas te vale que mi regalo de navidad realmente valga todas estas molestias.-_

_-Créeme, lo valdrá-_ se acerco y beso su frente_- Buenas noches-_

-Buenas noches Ash- se despidió y cerró la puerta. Solitarias lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas muriendo en la almohada en la que hundió su rostro.


	8. CAPITULO 8

_**Una querencia tengo por tu acento…**_

_**Una apetencia por tu compañía…**_

_**Y una dolencia de melancolía por la ausencia del aire de tu aliento…**_

Ash salio nuevamente de su cuarto (sin la intención de tomar su décimo cuarto vaso de agua de esa noche) y cerró la puerta con tanto cuidado como las veces anteriores dejando encerrada ala soledad de su habitación. Paseo alrededor del salón principal hasta el recibidor, observando detenidamente "su cambiado hogar" y no solo por las decoraciones de las festividades; la atmósfera era completamente distinta, los objetos fuera de su lugar habitual, los nuevos sonidos y aromas, incluso el desorden en su impecable sala de estar hacían mas calida y disfrutable la vida dentro y fuera de ese lugar.

Se detuvo por un segundo en los dos animalitos que formaban una esfera azul y amarilla acurrucados sobe un almohadón; aunque su inseparable compañero estuviera dormido se notaba mas feliz. Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del entrenador al pensar en la verdadera causa de es cambio.

El último encuentro rondaba su cabeza, recordándole el deseo frustrado de un beso consensual.

Sus ingenuos jugueteos no hacían más que confundirlo cada vez más; necesitaba saber si ella verdaderamente correspondía sus sentimientos o si había perdido completamente la razón. Sabia que no se trataba de algo físico, aunque la encontraba cautivadoramente hermosa nunca se trato de eso solamente, adoraba su carácter difícil y su forma de ser; sus arrebatos de cólera y de ternura, su idealismo, su entusiasmo, sus miedos irracionales, su corazón noble y combativo, incluso su determinación que en ocasiones rayaban en terquedad. Era conciente que gran parte de ella le era un completo misterio pero en ese punto no existía un centímetro en ella que no amara descontroladamente.

Su mira salto de los pokemon a la puerta al final del corredor. Sus pies se enfilaron con dirección a ella, únicamente por el impulso de confesarle lo que sentía; al diablo lo que los demás pensaran: sus hermanas, sus amigos, la liga, al diablo el mundo entero… esto seria algo entre ella y el y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar… ¿Qué podría ocurrir?

Esta pregunta lo freno tomado a la perilla de la puerta. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Nada bueno… que esperaba que pasara si irrumpía en su habitación a plena noche para decirle una sarta de cosas que ni para el mismo tenían sentido…

_ Vamos Ash usa la cabeza _ se reprocho escondiendo la mirada bajo sus desordenados mechones negros _solo conseguirás asustarla y que desee irse_… Lentamente soltó la manilla y dio un suave golpe en la pared con su mano cerrada. Siempre fue impulsivo, si bien no media las consecuencias nunca tenia medio de actuar pero ahora era distinto. Siempre fue ella su conciencia, quien lo aconsejaba en su proceder o cuando era prudente detenerse (aunque rara vez la obedecía)¿que podía hacer si ahora era a ella a quien se enfrentaba?.

Ruidos opacos escaparon junto al rechinar de la puerta que se abrió frente a el.

Quedo inmóvil ante la complexión femenina que se postro delante suyo, una pálida criatura de larga cabellera suelta sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, enredada en una bata corta, muy por encima de sus rodillas que usaba sobre su pijama: el conjunto de camiseta corta de tirantes y short, descubriendo unas torneadas piernas que terminaban en sus diminutos pies descalzos.

_-¿A…ash¿Estas bien?-_Pregunto al toparse con el inmóvil cuerpo de su compañero_- Escuche algunos ruidos…-_

_-S…si, soy yo perdón por despertarte-_ contesto apenado recobrándose de la impresión

_-¿No puedes dormir?-_

_-No es eso, solo iba por un vaso con agua_- se excuso viéndola finalmente a su enrojecido rostro- _Misty estas muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre?-_

La pregunta le hizo desviar la mirada del chico quien toco una de sus mejillas para confirmar su temperatura dándose cuenta que estaba húmeda.

_-¿has estado llorando?-_ pregunto en tono preocupado y culpable_- a caso es por….-_

_-NO….claro que no, solo tuve una pesadilla_- aparto delicadamente la mano de su mejilla sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

_-¿Con el incendio?-_

_-Algo a si-_

_-Misty, necesito saber si sabes quien pudo…-_

_-Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no tengo idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho-_

_-¿No recuerdas a alguien muy molesto o que te amenazara?-_

_-Ash realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora-_

_-Tenemos que hablarlo tarde o temprano_- habían evitado el tema a toda costa desde que ocurrió.

_-No, no tenemos… además yo creo que fue solo un accidente-_

_-Fue provocado-_

_-A veces se equivocan con esas cosas-_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-_ contesto molesto por la poca importancia que le daba -_Entiende que alguien trato de …-_ fue incapaz de terminar la frase, solo aparto la mirada de la joven que aun se negaba a verlo.

_-de acecinarme, lo se Ash. En el trabajo, en la calle… todo mundo se encarga de recordármelo-_

_-Solo queremos protegerte-_ tomo sus manos entre las suyas _-Quiero protegerte Misty-_ pero con un fuerte movimiento que lo tomo desprevenido, dio un paso atrás soltándose.

_-YA ESTOY HARTA QUE QUIERAN PROTEGERME_- grito deshaciéndose de la falsa tranquilidad que pretendía momentos antes –_PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA-_

_-Eso no es cierto_- Contesto en tono severo y mucho mas elevado.

_-Claro que puedo_- respondió recobrando un poco la compostura

_-claro que no_- le dijo con un dejo de burla en la voz-_No te preocupas de ti misma, necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti todo el tiempo-_

_-Pues me fue muy bien cuando regrese SOLA al gimnasio-_

_-pero es diferente ahora-_ trato de ignorar el doloroso comentario – _estoy aquí y tengo que encargarme de ti…-_

_-¿Qué acaso no entiendes que no quiero que nadie se encargue de mi? –_

_-¡¡¡No, no te entiendo…lo único que entiendo es que sigues siendo la misma niña consentida, tonta, obstinada e imposible de siempre¡¡¡_- le grito fuera de si _-¡¡¡Rayos, como pude pensar que podría soportarte otra vez¡¡¡- _

Supo que había ido demasiado lejos cuando misty quedo completamente en silencio, como solía hacerlo cuando lograba darle donde más le dolía. Levanto la frente y camino orgullosa hasta su alcoba sin voltear a ver a su agresor.

_-Mist… -_

_-Vete al diablo, ketchum-_ y dio un portazo en las narices del entrenador.

_-BIEN- _

Le grito a la puerta y espero alguna contestacion que no recibio. Regreso a la sala y arrojo algunos troncos a la chimenea, solo por hacer algo. Cuando estuvo llena fue a la cocina por algo para encenderla, con pasos firmes y mascullando entre dientes maldiciones indescifrables.

Arrojo un par de fósforos al hueco de la hornilla, que para su sorpresa casi de inmediato comenzó a arder.

El ambiente en el edificio era tibio y muy agradable así que el calor que desprendía la chimenea no era muy necesario, solo quería algo en que posar su atención lejos de la discusión que acababa de tener.

_Ella tuvo la culpa, que sea ella quien se disculpe_ Penso en como solo trato de protegerla y cuidarla, no había echo nada malo y como si fuera poco uso un golpe bajo para hacerlo sentir peor que un caterpie. El no fue quien la dejo sola, ella lo abandono, pudo seguir en el grupo pero prefirió irse. ¿Creía que a el no le entristeció separarse¿Que acaso no sabe que la extraño cada día?

_-pika-_

El sonido llamo su atención a los dos pokemon que lo observaban con curiosidad, la ruidosa pelea de sus entrenadores les impidió disfrutar de un sueño apacible. Un poco apenado de interrumpir el descanso de los inocentes, le dedico un cariaría en la cabeza de cada uno, descubriendo sus colas entrelazadas.

_-¿Por qué nosotros no podemos llevarnos así?-_ Les pregunto alargando el muestra de afecto.

Miro nuevamente la puerta que la pelirroja le cerro en la cara, pero pese a todo, su orgullo herido le impedía hacer un nuevo de intento por arreglar la cosas. Prefirió salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire sin ninguna clase de protección contra el clima helado que no le brindara la ropa de cama que llevaba puesta. Deseaba que el frió remplazara la sensación de culpa que le causaba la situación. _Rayos, desde cuando soy tan sensible _ camino hasta apoyarse en la baranda del balcón mirando a las nubes cargadas de agua y hielo. Recordó todas las relaciones amorosas de su vida, especialmente las mas recientes, ninguna era nada serio, con chicas lindas por supuesto, era conciente de su atractivo y de la expectación que despertaba en sus fanáticas, siempre dispuestas a complacerlo en lo que el deseara y servían bien a su propósito: una acompañante segura a los eventos importantes, un poco de afecto, atención y lo mas importante, alejaban a la soledad que sus amigos no podían. Las despedidas eran algo normal para el, la vida de un entrenador estaba llena de gente que entraba y salía de su camino, le entristecían los rompimientos pero nada que una buena batalla (y la siguiente en la lista) no pudiera hacerle olvidar. Su corazón estaba intacto, era cierto, pero también vació. No recordaba alguna conversación amena (ni siquiera con May), alguna celebración importante, algún detalle significativo, una sorpresa o discusión, ni siquiera un momento alegre. Por primera vez sentía algo grandioso por la persona más extraordinaria en toda la faz de la tierra y lo había terminado de antemano. No la obligo a irse pero ni hizo esfuerzo alguno para pedirle que se quedara a su lado, era cómplice del delito que tanto le dolía.

Sintió las pequeñas gotas de agua semicongeladas que se deslizaban entre sus cabellos y por su rostro, dependiendo de donde eligieran aterrizar, en sus hombros, brazos o en su cara, dibujaban surcos helados por donde pasaban. No se movió de su lugar aunque la temperatura siguió descendiendo, era preferible estar en el inclemente frió que enfrentar que el amor de su vida lo odiara. Había renunciado a su tan anhelado beso, ahora solo aspiraba a que su mejor amiga le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo….

Todo estaba arruinado, su compañerismo, su convivencia, su amistad… todo echado a perder por pequeñas rencillas que ella se juraba había superado mucho tiempo atrás. Las viejas heridas volvían a abrirse y fue la única culpable de que así fuera. Creyó que podría manejar el vivir con él pero cada encuentro "casual" debilitaba mas su autocontrol, pero los disfrutaba tanto, captar su completa atención, no tener que compartir aquellos momentos con nadie mas, el tener suficientes excusas para poder estar cerca suyo, volver a tenerlo en su vida. Incluso su ilusión de ser algo mas importante era casi tangible, pero era imposible, siempre es imposible. El solo cumplía con su parte del trato, con la promesa que les hizo a sus hermanas, la cuidaba como igual lo haría por Dawn o Casey, no había diferencia con ella, seria el mismo resultado. Pero ella se había permitió fantasear durante las largas caminatas por el parque, tomada del brazo que galantemente le ofrecía, ocupaba un lugar que le correspondía a otra persona.

Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, se encontraba en el momento equivocado en el lugar incorrecto, como si todo aquello fuera ajena a ella, aun adentro de su habitación… la misma que ella había decorado, cada tono de color, cada tela y mueble, todo reflejaba un pedazo suyo, incuso los pequeños objetos que desentonaban con el alegre estilo, escogidos especialmente para ella por el joven maestro; según decía -"esto tiene tu nombre escrito por todas partes… Es perfecto para ti, debía estar en tu habitación Mist."- El recuerdo causo un leve murmullo en la joven que de ser más audible se confundiría con una sonrisa. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que la cautivaban y no le permitían dejar de amarlo tanto. El golpeteo de la lluvia que caía contra su ventana prometía lavar los errores cometidos en el pasado brindándole una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez su convivencia y su "ilusoria" relación estaban arruinadas pero con un poco de control de daños su amistad no estaría completamente perdida… y eso para ella era suficiente razón para hacer el intento.

Salio al corredor dispuesta a tragarse su ego, si para ese tiempo el joven no había tratado de disculparse, tendría que ser ella quien primero diera su brazo a torcer. Miro el living vació y al tocar a su recamara la puerta cedió mostrando el vació en su interior. Después se acerco a la chimenea, aun las brazas estaban en su apogeo por lo cual no tenían mucho de haber sido encendidas. Finalmente fueron pikachu y azurrill quienes le mostraron donde se encontraba, lo miraban a través del cristal de las puertas corredizas, parado en medio de la ventisca que se había desatado desde algunos minutos, sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por protegerse de las ráfagas heladas, inmóvil y perdido como si no pudiera encontrar el camino devuelta al apartamento.

_-¡¡¡Ash!!! _–le grito desde la entrada de la terraza abierta, protegiendo su rostro del los pedazos de hielo que arrastraba el fuerte viento

-_!!!Ash¡¡¡-_

Siguió estático, no parecía oírla. Misty decidió ir a buscarlo, camino cuidadosamente los metros de largo que tenia la congelada terraza hasta el chico, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió devuelta al calido interior de salón.

Misty sacudió los cristales de su ropa y giro a ver a su amigo que la miraba con incredulidad, sin intentar secar el agua que lo cubría completamente.

Se acerco a el, desbotono la húmeda camisola y después se la quito dejándolo con la camisa interior que era la prenda mas seca que traía puesta, Se quito la bata rosada y se la coloco sobre la cabeza usándola para secar su empapado ser. Tomo la orilla del la prenda para secar las gotas que descendían por su rostro, evitando la mirada que no apartaba de ella.

_-Acaso estas loco o no te diste cuenta que había una ventisca- _

_-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo- _

_-El que este molesta no significa que quiera que mueras de una pulmonía_- le aseguro enfocándose en lo que hacia y no en los ojos posados en ella. dejo a un lado la prenda y borro los rastro de hielo con sus manos _De esto debe estar hecho el cielo_ penso Ash tratando de enfocarse en las caricias de la joven que en la baja temperatura que lo hacia temblar.

-_ven_-

Lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo dirigió frente al calor del fuego para contrarrestar los efectos de una posible hipotermia. Lo sentó sobre la alfombra lo mas cerca de la chimenea para que recobrar calor mientras fuera por ropa seca pero Ash se negó a soltar su mano, su mirada había cambiado por completo, era profunda e intensa. La pasusa entre ellos se alargo sin que ash amilanara la firmeza con la que la sostenía o la intensidad con la que la observaba…

-_Si… yo lo siento… ve_- dijo liberando la presión con la que sujetaba la pequeña mano lo suficiente para que pudiera alejarse pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

-_quieres… ¿quieres que me quede_?- Pregunto de la manera mas inocente que jamás hubiera escuchado el entrenador, no existía en su voz ni un hilo de ironía o de objetivos ocultos, solo la firme convicción de saber lo que quería. No lo presionaba a buscar una respuesta complicada, con explicaciones pensadas y razonables, solo la mas pura verdad de lo que el deseaba sin el peligro de ser juzgado. Misty cambio completamente de nuevo frente a sus ojos, bajo todas sus defensas exponiéndose a ser vulnerable y frágil, fácil de moldear pero también de romper, su ojos tornaron a un azul mas claro volviendo su mirada mas dócil, casi triste, que por fin se animo a encontrarse con la suya.

Articulo un "si" que salio sin sonido de sus labios acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza.

Ahora fue ella quien se dejo guiar hasta los brazos del empapado joven, quien la sentó en sus piernas olvidando que su ropa estaba completamente mojada, no encontró ninguna clase de resistencia, por lo contrario parecía que conocía sus intenciones y estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, poniéndose a disposición de sus deseos. Rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos y descanso su mentón en la rojiza cabellera dejando que Misty se acomodara debajo de el en la posición mas cómoda: acerco su rostro al cuello que se tenso al sentir su cercanía y se recostó sobre el juntando su manos en su pecho cerro los ojos, como si buscara transmitir un poco de su calor al cuerpo del chico.

_-Lo siento…-_

_-Lo se-_

_-no quise lastimarte-_

_-Lo se- _

_-realmente lo siento-_

_-Quieres parar ya-_ rió divertía en su cuello haciendo estremer al chico –Dime otra cosa-

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Lo que quieras-_

Pensó un segundo, levantando las rodillas para acercarla mas, movimiento que la tomo por sorpresa haciendo mover una de sus manos del firme pecho hacia el otro hombro para sostenerse y no caer.

_-Me encantan las lilas-_

_-aha_- contesto misty ocupándose mas de disfrutar el momento que de entender lo que le decía.

_-Me encanta la nueva decoración del apartamento-_

_-Aha- _

_-Me encanta como Pikachu quiere a azurril-_

_-Aha-_

_-Me encanta la manera en que acomodas tu cabello y tú forma de caminar-_

No hubo contestación, solo un movimiento que duro un instante y se detuvo, como la presión de sus femeninos dedos sobre su hombro. Ash bajo sus manos acariciando sus brazos hasta ponerlas por encima de su cintura sin tocar la piel descubierta, no quería abuzar de la confianza que le brindaba la joven.

_-me duele que nunca me dejes verte llorar y aun así me encanta-_

La sintió estremecer de nuevo, respirando mas rápido que antes, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca pero controlo las exigencias que su cuerpo le gritaba, no arruinaría un momento tan perfecto cayendo ante sus instintos, irían a su ritmo, sin presiones de ninguna clase solo a las imposiciones de la niña en sus brazos.

_-Me encanta la manera en que muerdes tu labio cuando no deseas hablar-_

Llevo su mano libre a su boca, ocultando la acción que Ash acababa de describir, de verdad la conocía o lo que era más increíble… La entendía, lo que la asustaba más. La atrajo mas hacia el para controlar el temblor de su amiga. Apoyo su espalda en el sillón detrás de el para acunarla cargando con su liviano peso.

_- Y me encanta que no necesites de nadie, que cargues el peso del mundo en tus hombros y aun así puedas dedicarme una sonrisa-_

Sintió la humedad tibia de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules unirse al agua helada que quedaba en el. Dejo que se ocultara más en sus brazos. Una de sus manos subió hasta el rostro escondido acariciando tiernamente su mojada mejilla, delineando sus delicados rasgos, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios…Aspiro el suave perfume que emanaba de ella y lo libero en un suspiro.

_-Me encanta saber que eres el amor de mi vida y que no puedo vivir sin ti….-_

El resto de la frase se perdió en su mente ante la sensación que inundo su cuerpo, el rose de los labios sobre su cuello lo dejo paralizado por completo ¿Realmente paso o solo lo imagino? La sensación se repitió de nuevo solo que un poco mas arriba que la primera vez, tensando todos sus musculos, cosa que a la entrenadora volvió a divertir. Se estiro un poco para alcanzar la mejilla del chico, haciendo descender las manos del chico hasta la piel descubierta.

_-Eres un tonto_- susurro de la manera más tierna- _tantos años juntos y no sabes que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti…-_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado..._

_el tiempo se me acaba y las ideas tambien ,gracias por su paciencia_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus reviews _

_en especial a mi hijita **Odie-chan** te adoro y a **Sumi-chan** eres mi idolo, tienes muchisimo __talento _

_gracias por pasearte por mi fic..._

_See you._


	9. CAPITULO 9

_**Abrázame fuerte, para que pueda sentir lo que es la pasión en tus brazos**_

_**Y la felicidad de tus labios, mírame profundo,**_

_**Para que mirándote me enamores y con una caricia te entregue mi vida**_

Misty miraba frustrada su reflejo en el espejo sobre su tocador, tratando de acomodar su cabello de alguna manera que la hiciera ver un poco más femenina. Era una mañana importante así que intento arreglarse a riesgo de terminar viéndose ridícula. Era una excelente líder (una de las mejores definitivamente) y una experta maestra acuática pero eran sus hermanas quienes se encargaban de ayudarla a prepararse para los eventos que así lo requirieran; la maquillaban, peinaban y elegían la combinación de su atuendo haciéndola lucir "como a una de ellas". Pero esta vez era imposible que fueran a su rescate, no podría decirles por que necesitaba de su ayuda y realmente no quería hacerlo. Preferiría usar su aparecía normal antes de enfrentar sus burlas o peor, sus sermones. No habría manera que ellas entendieran lo que estaba pasando, ni ella misma terminaba de creerlo, pero era real y estaba sucediendo. Olvido el problema que su cabello le causaba, evocando los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

------Flash back-------------

_-Eres un tonto-_ susurro de la manera más tierna- _tantos años juntos y no sabes que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti-_

Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo de sus boca, causadas por la súbita confesión del entrenador. Una sensación de libertad y temor se apodero de ella a medida que el silencio se prolongaba, siendo el único sonido el tronar de la madera.

Se arrepintió de sus acciones, tal vez lo había escuchado mal y ahora pensaba en alguna manera de safarse sin herirla de manera mortal. No atino a moverse, solo se preparaba a recibir la estocada que pusiera fin a su tormento, pero esta jamás llego.

Cansada de esperar soltó el hombro al que se mantenía aferrada e intento mover la mano que sostenía su rostro, pero ash no se lo permitió.

La mano en su mejilla guió su rostro fuera de su escondite para encontrarse con los ojos almendrados que la estudiaban profundamente, llenos de ternura y amor.

Poco a poco suprimió el especio entre ellos sabiendo que estaba a tan solo instantes de lo que tanto anhelaba.

El bochorno y timidez duraron solo un momento, siendo arrasados por la sensación de los dulces labios de los que se había apoderado, una caricia larga y sutil, solo un rose, como si le fuera prohibido beber de aquella fuente divina. No identifico el sabor azucarado que se desprendía de su boca, simplemente indescriptible y fuera de los límites de su imaginación.

No se preocupo por averiguarlo, solo lo disfruto…

Permitió que ella iniciara el segundo beso, mas profundo y tierno, acompañado de la primera caricia que le quito el aliento. Los delicados dedos ascendieron por su cuello hasta la nuca dibujando una línea que le causo escalofríos. Un gesto parecido al de dos meses atrás, firme y gentil pero más claro que el anterior: una invitación abierta a explorar con todos los sentidos.

Para el tercer beso su espalda ya tocaba la alfombra del salón aprisionada por el cuerpo que se poso cuidadosamente sobre ella, sus piernas entrelazadas con las del campeón, y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, dejando el camino libre a las robusta manos que la recorrieron delineando su figura, primero su dorso, después su estomago descendiendo por su cintura y su cadera donde quedaron olvidadas. Sintió como volvió a concentrarse en el beso, jugueteando… descubriendo… buscando algo que le era difícil de hallar, algo indescifrable…

El cuarto beso dio pie al quinto, y al sexto, mas fugaces y apasionados que los anteriores, averiguo que aunque el sabor se intensificaba mas, no se limitaba únicamente a sus labios…

El gusto se esparcía por toda su piel: sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros. Besando después mordiendo, apartando todo lo que dificultara su paso ya fuera su cabello o los tirantes que mantenían la ropa en su lugar. Tomo el control de la situación. Sus movimientos dejaron de ser autónomos, se volvieron seguros y certeros. Sus manos retornaron a su cintura deslizándose por debajo de la camiseta a través de la espalda desnuda. Disfrutaba de calor que emanaba de la joven calentando su fría piel, y más del perfume que era natural en ella.

Por primera vez estuvo conciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sobre todo de las prendas tan ligeras que la cubrían. Si el joven lo deseaba podría quitárselas con un movimiento, ante la nueva sensación que la cautivaba. El nuevo grado de intimidad la paralizo completamente agitando su respiración aun más.

Ash la sintió temblar bajo a el, haciéndolo parar por la conducta tan extraña de la pelirroja. Sintió los puños aferrados a su espalda y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados en una mueca de ansiedad e inquietud. Nunca había ocurrido algo parecido con sus antiguas parejas, pero claro Misty no era como las demás, ella era tierna, dulce e inocente. Probablemente nunca habría estado en una situación parecida, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera besado a un chico antes.

Era imposible fingir aquel gesto tan genuino, el delicioso pánico que ocurre cuando amas a alguien por primera vez…

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo el plena quietud. Temió que su falta de experiencia jugara en su contra tentando con arruinar el momento mas feliz de su vida. Pero le era imposible seguir el ritmo del hombre al que había querido desde tanto años. Un nuevo beso, ahora sobre sus parpados la obligo abrirlos encontrándose con la bellísima sonrisa del joven que la contemplaba como a una obra de arte.

El rubor en su cara se intensifico cuando el entrenador de un movimiento invirtió sus posiciones quedando debajo de su liviano peso. Rodeo sus delgados dedos y los llevo hasta su boca depositando un beso en ellos, para después entrelazarlos con los suyos arrancando una risa nerviosa callo con un beso.

Casi de inmediato sintió su cuerpo relajarse a medida que respondía a sus caricias, un poco mas suaves. Sus manos se perdieron entre el cabello encendido, profundizando el beso.

Pronto ella tomo el control guiando el jugueteo de sus labios, dejo que lo incitara, lo provocara mostrando la pasión escondida de su carácter férreo de la manera mas pura, no necesitaba de sus manos ni su cuerpo para lograrlo, un roce era suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas y derrotarlo.

El beso se detuvo en seco al separarse, sin embargo a el no le importo, comenzó una nueva cadena de besos por su rostro y cuello que retomaron intensidad rápidamente descubriendo una nueva gama de sabores sobre su piel. Era increíble que esa fuera la misma mujer con la que había compartido su niñez y adolescencia, enamorado sin saberlo, demasiado inmaduro para admitir que era ella la causante de muchas noches en vela y de la alegría que le causaba con solo escuchar su voz, el terror de parecer un tonto frente a ella o las ganas de matar a quien descubriera observándola. La mujer perfecta disfrazada como su mejor amiga.

Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle lo que significaba, la importancia en su vida y cuanto la amaba con cada nuevo contacto pero los dedos en sus labios detuvieron el recorrido de su boca, obligándolo a ver a la temerosa pelirroja que sostenía sobre si. Se veía frustrada y muy confundida como si sus besos la hubieran quemado. Ash dudo un momento y de pronto comprendió la razón de su aprensión. Otra vez un error suyo arruinaban un momento tan especial como ese. Resignado acepto la decisión de Misty, sabia que no pasarían de ese punto, al menos por esa noche.

Se acomodo en su hombro buscando un poco de consuelo, la tensión era tal que hacían doler sus músculos pero sabía que continuar seria mucho peor, odiaba que todos sus encuentros terminaran tan abruptamente. Le era imposible controlar los deseos de recorrer su piel de nuevo pero el calido abrazo en que la envolvió le ayudaron a calmar sus ansias y a su "entusiasmado" cuerpo.

Ella no se encontraba en una situación muy distinta a la de el, su rápida respiración estaba a la par que la suya, pero la agitación fue pasando así como el temblor que le causaban sus manos.

-_Te prometo que hablare con May y terminare con esto lo antes posible_- le susurro al oído y sello su promesa con un dulce y largo beso en la mejilla.

No había roto oficialmente con su ex-novia y siendo como era la chica, no se prestaría a una relación ilegitima por mas que lo amara. Deseaba que fuera todo fuera perfecto desde el principio y el ansiaba complacerla.

Lo admiro en silencio y le agradeció con un nuevo beso, tierno y dulce, una simple caria de sus labios sobre los suyos, que poco a poco volvían a encender la pasión en el interior del entrenador. Remisamente alejo su rostro, seguro de que seria el último movimiento que podría controlar.

_-No deberías retarme de esa manera_- dijo mirándola por encima suyo –_no puedo responder de lo que tus besos provoquen-_

_-Muero por saber que podría provocar-_ dijo apenada por lo que se arriesgo a decir, no se atrevió a sostener la mirada del sorprendido moreno ¿Estaba coqueteando con el¿La inocente niña que hace unos momentos temblaba bajo sus besos y sus caricias? Definitivamente siempre encontraba la manera de asómbralo.

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora si no te quieres arriesgar a descubrirlo-_ dijo poniéndose de pie, irguiéndola junto con el. Tomo la bata olvidada en el piso y la arropo con ella aprovechando para abrazarla, uniendo su frente a la suya. Respiro el aire permutado que ahora lo rodeaba también, mucho más cautivante y embriagador que antes.

-_Solo un beso mas…-_ murmullo disfrutando de la fascinante sensación que habia nacido en el y aun conservaba.

_-Mañana ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-no es justo-_

_-La vida no es justa, señor maestro pokemon_- le contesto tocando la punta de su nariz _–Buenas noches- _

_-Buenas noches, Mist_-

----Fin del flash back-------

El toquido en la puerta la volvió a la realidad en el presente, en su habitación y frente a su espejo recordándole el problema sin resolver con su cabello.

_-Mist¿estas despierta?-_

_-Si ya voy_- acomodo un poco su cabello y lo sostuvo con un pasador que finalmente dio en resultado que buscaba o al menos la hacia lucir distinta. El maquillaje era demasiado para ella así que solo uso un poco de brilo en sus labios, miro por ultimo su conjunto de falda asimétrica y blusa de cuello alto antes de abrir la puerta que tocaban insistentemente.

_-Lo siento no quería molest_…- enmudeció Ash al verla- wow, te ves… distinta-

_-¿No te gusta?- _

_-Me encanta-_ dijo tomando su mano dándole un beso en la mejilla-

_¬//U//¬ gracias-_

Por primera vez olvidaron su rutina matutina. Tomaron el desayuno trankilamente, salieron del apartamento tomados del brazo hasta el ascensor, incluso decidieron ir caminando hasta el trabajo para hacer mas largo el recorrido. Afuera la ventisca se había convertido en una llovizna de agua nieve dejando desiertas las calles de la ciudad, siendo la una pareja que caminaba por la acera acomodados debajo del gran paraguas en vueltos una cómoda afonía, las palabras no eran necesarias, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando contestando en silencio, una mirada, una sonrisa o un beso eran suficiente conversación. Caminaban tomados de la mano, ella entre las nubes y el escoltando a un níveo ángel, sintiendo todo en su lugar, como siempre debió ser. Pero el andar aminoro el paso al acercarse al edificio principal de la liga, Ash se sintió nervioso sin saber como actuar, aumento la presión en la mano que sujetaba.

Misty noto el cambio tan drástico en la actitud del hasta hacia unos momentos, placido joven. Esa era su señal, imagino los temores de Ash y como lo había echo siempre, suspiro y se trago sus sentimientos dispuesta a ayudarlo. Ante total asombro de su acompañante soltó su mano y lo tomo del brazo, sin permitirle deternerse. Entraron como lo hacían cada mañana, saludando a todos sus compañeros lo más disimuladamente posible, tratando de no levantar sospechas con su orgulloso andar, después de todo el día de hoy no entraba con su mejor amigo sino con el hombre que la amaba. No solo tuvo que actuar por ella misma sino que también tubo que contener los impulsivos intentos de Ash por golpear a cualquiera que le dedicara un halago por su atractiva imagen. Por fin llegaron a la zona de batallas acuáticas.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_

_-Nada, pero si me das 5 minutos con ellos yo…-_

_-Ash, por favor-_

_-Lo siento solo que no lo soporto-_

_-a mi tampoco me gusta lo que tus fanáticas te dicen y aun así me controlo-_

_-Es distinto, no voy a dejar que nadie se meta con mi chica-_

_-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes decirles eso…-_ dijo al punto de las lágrimas.

Ash la miro entendiendo su frustración. Hacerlo seria como echarse la soga al cuello para cualquiera de los dos y sabían que la liga no se desharía de su campeón tan fácilmente.

_-Me gustaría gritárselo al mundo entero Mist_- la abrazo y beso su frente _-Pensare en algo, te lo prometo- _

-_Se que si-_ limpio las lagrimas que se escaparon_-Pero primero hay otros asuntos que debes arreglar antes de que yo sea tu chica-_

_-eso son solo formalismos_- dijo picadamente- _siempre as sido mía, solo que no te lo había dicho antes-_

_-y tu siempre me habías querido pero jamás te diste cuenta ¿no?-_

_-Tu eras la única que no lo sabia_ –mintio en tono serio- _Siempre has sido tan despistada respecto a estas cosas misty- _

_-Lo siento Sr. Sensibilidad_- dijo encubriendo las risas que le causa su improvisado papel en la conversación- _es que en mi cabeza no había espacio para otra cosa que no fueran los pokemon-_

_-No mas, yo me encargare de que reorganices las prioridades en tu vida_- Le contesto en un tono severamente sobreactuado borrando el rastro de tristeza que quedaba en la pelirroja_ –Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?-_ pregunto acercándola mas a el.

_-Claro que si-_

_-Bien pero antes de irme-_ Dio un rápido vistazo para confirmar que estaban solos y robo un deleitoso beso de sus labios carmesí de la entrenadora, dejándola atónita, sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana paso trankilamentre, no tuvo ningún retador así que organizo el poco papeleo que debía entregar antes de las cortas vacaciones invernales, paso el tiempo firmando los reportes restantes y fantaseando con la noche anterior, debes en cuando se miraba en un espejo contenta de su aspecto _Creo que no estoy tan mal después de todo _. Miro el reloj en su escritorio, termino con sus deberes del día así que decidió darse el lujo de irse a temprano a su breake (receso para comer) para buscar una mesa apartada junto alguna ventana. Tomo su bolso y apretó el botón del intercomunicador del teléfono.

_-Karen, me voy a almorzar-_

_-Señorita waterflower, el señor Stiphen necesitaba hablar con usted-_

_-Dile a Roger que lo busco cuando vuelva¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Esta bien, buen provecho-_

_-Gracias-_

Se sentó en una mesa olvidada en una esquina del pequeño restaurante, alejada del bullicio de la gente que comía y platicaba en un tono que le parecía demasiado alto para una conversación decente. Le pidió al mesero solo un vaso con agua, le explico que debía esperar a su compañero antes de ordenar, aun faltaban al menos un cuarto de hora para la hora en la que acostumbraban verse en ese lugar. Pero los 15 minutos se convirtieron en 20, en 25 y luego en 35 minutos. Odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Impaciente dibujaba la orilla de la taza con los dedos, había perdido la cuenta de los vasos de agua que pidió antes del café y de cantidad de hombres a los que le había negado la atención "de hacerle compañía hasta que su acompañante se presente". Manoteo su celular y lo llevo a su oído escuchando la misma voz grabada que le contesto la ultima vez _"El numero al que usted esta llamando se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio" Yo lo dejare fuera de servicio cuando lo vea ..._

En otra parte, el joven moreno corría por los pasillos de las instalaciones de batalla maldiciendo su suerte y su inquebrantable convicción de echar las cosas a perder, Sus malos hábitos no precian tener la intención de cambiar, se enfrasco tanto en el duelo programado antes del Lunch que perdió la noción del tiempo _Claro, Este es el momento perfecto para quedarme si batería_ pensó viendo la pantalla apagada del endemoniado aparato causante de dolores de cabeza y para colmo de males olvido su tarjeta de crédito, en su cartera, dentro de su chaqueta, en su oficina. Era muy tarde, Misty estaría furiosa pero presentarse así seria imperdonable _"Hola misty lamento llegar tarde es que me distraje con una batalla por cierto podrías pagar tu, es que olvide mi billetera, te pago después" Claro si deja algo de mi para después… _

Llego derrapando a la sala de espera de su oficina (N/A: Claro que su oficina tiene sala de espera Ash es la ultima Coca del desierto en la liga) casi atropellando a su secretaria.

_-Señor hay algo muy importante que debo decirle- _

_-No estoy aquí, solo vengo por mi chaqueta-_

_-Pero señor-_

_-No tengo tiempo…-_abrió la puerta de su oficina palideciendo de inmediato al encontrarla ocupada.

_-Hola Ash-_

_-May-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo_

_Un gran amigo me dijo una vez "**Si una historia llega ser leida por una persona, entonces vale la pena escribirla"**_

_Muchas Gracias a todos los que se toma el tiempo de dejar sus Reviews, me dan la inpiracion para continuar_

_prometo la continuacion en menos de 48 horas._

_See you!!!!_


	10. CAPITULO 10

Si pudiera decirte en una palabra lo que siento,

_**Si pudiera decirte en una palabra lo que siento, **_

_**si supiera mirarte y contarte en silencio **_

_**mis sentimientos... si supiera enamorarte.**_

_-Hola Ash-_

_-May- _

Una sensación de familiaridad y terror lo inundo al verla alli sentada, como solía hacerlo cuando deseaba reclamarle cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho mal, pero algo no encajaba en tan peculiar escenario: sentada frente a su escritorio no se veía furiosa, ni siquiera molesta, por lo contrario parecía tranquila, bastante tranquila. Su cabello castaño sobre sus hombros, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro y su cuello, una blusa blanca con escote asimétrico que dejaba ver unos de sus hombros, coordinando soberbiamente con la minifalda negra y tacones altos, el perfil de una ninfa griega. Sentada en una postura digna de los libros de etiqueta, sus manos descansando sobre su regazo y sus piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, sentada provocativamente como si esperara ser lo primero que el joven notara al entrar por la puerta.

_-¿Que te pasa Ash?_ Casi pareciera que no te agrada verme- Dijo antes de levantarse y caminar directo al moreno que se negaba a soltar la perilla.-Creo que te gusto la sorpresa, cariño-

_-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-_

La castaña detuvo su marcha, algo irritada por la pregunta le dio la espalda y camino hasta el escritorio para recargarse en el.

_-Bueno, como no contestaste mí llamada anoche, decidí venir a verte-_

_-¿A mi oficina?-_

_-Creo que si le llaman a este lugar_- contesto en tono burlón, molestando al campeón, que cerro la puerta tras de el para poder hablar de manera mas privada y ahogar un poco la oleada de gritos que esperaba recibir.

_-May, tenemos mucho de que hablar-_

_-Lo se, por eso vine_- volvió a acercarse al chico apoyado en la puerta, escondió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su corbata –_Yo se que fui muy inmadura por irme nada mas así, estaba muy molesta, entiéndeme, yo no desconfió de ti, pero los celos son difíciles de controlar.-_levanto la mirada e hizo una mueca infantil falsamente practicada- _¿Me perdonas?-_

Lejos de inspirarle ternura, se le antojo tonta y patética, tal vez antes le hubiera parecido simpática o algo dulce pero ahora que había experimentado la inocencia pura esa lamentable imitación no le parecía más que un gesto odioso. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca, con sus intentos de chantajearlo.

_-Sabes, talvez que te hallas ido fue lo mejor-_ La tomo de los hombros y la alejo, eso sumado a su repuesta parecieron sacar fuera de equilibrio a la coordinadora que quedo helada y sin habla mientras el joven paso a su lado para sentarse tras su escritorio.

No sabia como continuar, nunca había terminado con alguien, al menos no frente a frente y por mas que deseara no ver a su ex prometida, era su amiga y no quería hacerle mas daño del necesario.

_-¿Que quieres decir?-_ volteo a verlo, con la mirada de reproche tan conocida por el entrenador

_-Bueno May, creo que hace mucho que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando, Fue por eso que te fuiste ¿no?-_

_-La verdad, creí que irías a buscarme-_ Dijo dejándose caer en la silla frente a la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro_- No pensé que lo tomarías así….-_

_-Yo, es que si…no…-_ Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, era mas difícil de lo que creía, no sabia si estaba molesta o llorando pero no se atrevía a dudar cualquiera de las dos- _Pensé en hacerlo, pero hubo un imprevisto…-_

_-El incendio en casa de Misty- _

_-Si… ¿Cómo….?-_

_-Me fui a Fiucsa, Ash, no a una caverna-_ dijo enjuagándose lagrimas invisibles_- Lo vi en las noticias, imagine que estarías con ella, no eres de los que abandonan a sus amigos-_

_-Bueno yo…-_

_-Creí que fue por eso que no fuiste a buscarme, no imagine que estuviéramos tan mal-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-Supongo que es culpa de los dos, pero que se le va a hacer-_ arregló un poco su cabello y volvió a pasar su mano por sus ojos_- Imagino que quieres esto…-_ Se quito la argolla dorada de su mano izquierda y la dejo junto a unos cuantos sobres y papeles.

_-No por supuesto que no, May, eso es tuyo, tu lo elegiste-_

_-Tal vez ese fue uno de los problemas, debí esperara a que tu quisieras darme uno- _

En ese momento hubiera deseado estar enfrentando los gritos de Misty por llegar tarde que estar allí destrozando el corazón de quien si bien ahora no lo era, en algún momento fuera alguien importante para el.

_-No hagamos mucho escándalo de esto ¿De acuerdo?-_ le pidió la coordinadota.

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Bien. Creo que tengo que irme-_ tomo su saco del respaldo de la silla y salio de la oficina acompañado por el chico. _–Pero antes de irme…. ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-_

_-Claro, lo que quieras-_

_-¿un abrazo de despedida?-_ Le dijo con los brazos abiertos_- por los viejos tiempos-_

Le pareció que era lo menos que podía hacer, darle un poco de consuelo y esperar con eso aplacar su remordimiento. La abrazo rodeando sus hombros y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda después de sentir el suspiro en su hombro. Dejo que fuera ella quien decidiera cuando seria suficiente pero cuando la sitio alejarse un poco algo muy extraño sucedió: Una sensación húmeda en sus labios, nada delicada, brusca y torpe que poco a poco tomo un ritmo muy conocido, sin preludio ni romance, únicamente pasión y arrebato. La respuesta fue automática como una recaída en un mal habito difícil de romper. Acomodo sus manos en la anatomía tan explorada por sus manos y siguió el compás de sus movimientos. Era una de las pocas cosas que aun le gustaba en ella, conocía perfectamente como desatar los instinto en el. Pero el ya no era el mismo y lo sabia. No había sabor en esa boca, no eran los labios con sabor azucarados que tanto deseaba, ni el aroma que lo rodeo la noche anterior, simplemente no era Misty. Una sombra pereció estarlo observando desde el corredor, vigilándolo, juzgándolo, pero al abrir los ojos la etérea silueta desapareció tan rápido como apareció ¿Seria su conciencia diciéndole que eso estaba mal?

_-MAY-_ Le grito separándose de ella de golpe, mas molesto y enojado que nunca.

_-Solo un beso de despedida, Ash, creo que me lo merezco_- le guiño el ojo y se fue como si nada, olvidando la dramática escena que hizo dentro de la oficina.

Gruño molesto por haberse prestado a sus juegos, pero era preferible sentirse molesto que culpable. Miro el reloj en la pared de la sala de espera, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que debió verse con Misty en la cafetería y con seguridad ella ya no estaría ahí. Regreso adentro y se desplomo en su silla haciéndola girar de un lado a otro, su primer almuerzo juntos y lo había estropeado, entonces recordó el pequeño objeto brillante escondido entre los formularios que debía entregar esa tarde. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Había arruinado su primer almuerzo junto pero tenia una buena justificación y no arruinaría su primera cena como pareja.

Trato de hablar con ella durante el resto del día pero al perecer y por lo que su secretaria le dijo, Misty se había ido a atender algunos asuntos con Roger y no volvería a la oficina, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo la vería en el departamento. Termino con el papeleo que le faltaba y salio del trabajo deseándole feliz navidad a todos y que los vería en la fiesta de fin de año. Lamento no haber llevado su auto, tendría que ir a la florería y por la comida italiana (la comida favorita de Misty) en taxi para llegar a casa antes que ella. Prepararía una cena romántica con velas, un ramo de lilas y unos chocolates para que lo perdonara por dejarla plantada y como sorpresa le mostraría la prueba que demostraba su rompimiento con may.

Estaba tan feliz que olvido usar el ascensor, subió por las escaleras mas animado que nunca, saltando a pesar del peso de las bolsas que llevaba en los brazos. Extrañamente fue topándose con personas que nunca había visto, debía apretarse contra la reja de la escalera para dejarlos pasar con las cajas que cargaban escalera abajo. Su alegre acenso se fue tornando un poco tedioso por las constantes interrupciones en su camino pero solo faltaban unos cuantos escalones para llegar a su piso y tenia tiempo de sobra. Dirigiéndose a su puerta se topo con la última pareja de hombres que cagaban entre ambos una caja especialmente grande cuando noto que salían de su propio hogar.

No necesito usar sus llaves para entrar, era de imaginarse que el cerrojo estaba abierto dejando el paso libre al personal de carga. Todo parecía intacto, nada fuera de lo común a acepción de la figura femenina sentada en la estancia y la maleta en el recibidor.

_-Misty ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-_

Ella no contesto, ya no se veía como lucia en la mañana, su cabello había retomado su peinado habitual, al igual que su vestimenta, pero su rostro no era el mismo, a diferencia de May las lágrimas de Misty eran completamente reales y visibles, no hizo intento alguno por ocultarlas ni el sentimiento de decepción que sentía.

_-Le…-_tomo aire para evitar que su voz se quebrara_- ¿Le dijiste a Roger que me iría después de navidad?-_

La bolsa con comida se deslizo de su brazo hasta tocar el suelo. Era verdad que eso le dijo a Roger pero lo hizo solo por darle una fecha ¿Acaso se lo dijo a ella? ¿Le dijo que el quería que se marchara después de navidad?

_-Misty, no se que te dijo Roger pero yo no quise decir eso-_

_-No claro que no, seguro querías que me fuera antes ¿no?-_

_-Se lo dije antes de saber que tu y yo…-_

_-Por supuesto, ¿y que le dijiste a May? ¿Qué podría mudarse aquí antes de año nuevo?-_

_-Eso no es cierto-_

_-Entonces que le dijiste cuando me dejaste planta por encerrarte con ella en tu oficina-_

No sabía como responderle, preferiría que le estuviera gritando en lugar de ese tono de dolor con el que le hablaba

_-Ella se apareció allí y le dije que teníamos que terminar-_

_-¡¡No me mientas, Ash, Los vi afuera de tu oficina!!-_

Ya no tuvo las fuerzas para verla a la cara, ni siquiera para justificarse, no fue su conciencia sino el karma quien le jugaba una mala pasada dejando que fuera ella testigo de su fatal error. Fue May quien lo beso pero por un momento el se perdió en aquella atmósfera tan familiar y por ese momento tenia que pagar por las lagrimas de su amada pelirroja, si el se sentía como escoria ella debía sentirse peor.

_-No vas a decirme nada-_ había dejado de llorar, por mas que le doliera no dejaría que el la viera flaquear_- Bien, entonces me voy-_

Espero a que pasara a su lado y la tomo de la muñeca_- Espera, déjame explicarte por favor_- su mano temblaba y si ella hubiera querido podría haberse zafado con facilidad, pero solo se limito a voltear un poco la cabeza para escucharlo mejor.

El silencio se prolongo un minuto tras otro, por mas que quisiera decirle lo que paso, nada se le ocurría, las palabras simplemente no le parecían adecuadas, no encontraba como decirle algo sin que su tono de voz no lo hiciera sonar culpable.

_-Ni siquiera vas a disculparte ¿vdd?-_ le dijo y acto seguido sacudió su mano para soltarse, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo sin voltear _–Roger me consiguió un departamento en el centro, cerca de aquí – suspiro_ y le hablo con un tono mucho mas amable_- yo… no le dije nada de lo que paso así que no tienes de que preocuparte-_

El llanto se salio de su control, las lagrimas caían sin que el lo deseara, aunque sus parpados estuvieran fuertemente cerrados.

Por un momento todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre estuvo a punto de traicionarla, estiro su brazo para acariciar su rostro pero si lo hacia sabia que no podría irse. Solo acomodo uno de sus mechones como solía hacerlo por las mañanas, se mordió el labio para evitar llorar de nuevo, se alejo, tomo la maleta del recibidor y sin decir nada mas salio por la puerta.

Una brisa helada entro por la venta abierta despertando al joven literalmente desfallecido sobre la cama de su habitación, con tan solo un cobertor sobre el. Sintió que no podría levantarse y al intentarlo cayó al suelo, se sentía mareado, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un extraño sabor metálico en la boca. Trato de ponerse de pie con mayor éxito que su intento anterior, aunque dudaba que pudiera caminar; estaba descalzo pero aparte de ese detalle seguía usando la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Afuera la ventisca había retomado fuerza, pero eso era preferible que el sol burlándose de el. Tambaleándose salio de su habitación hasta el tocador y entro a la ducha, uso el agua fría para despejarse y después la caliente para relajarse. Intento concentrarse en lo que paso la noche anterior y por que se sentía tan mal, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue que Misty se había ido ¿o no?

Trato de concentrarse pero solo logro recrear una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza, no recordaba nada y no sabía se querría hacerlo. Dejo que el agua tibia recorriera toda su piel, amortiguando las dolencias en su cuerpo, causadas probablemente por la mala postura en la que durmió la noche anterior pero eso no explicaba el malestar de su estomago y cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la fecha y el tiempo que duro dormido, una noche, un día o solo unas cuantas horas. Nada le parecía lógico y solo conseguía sentirse peor.

Fuera da la ducha un recuerdo volvió a el o al menos parte de uno. Alguien fue al apartamento después de que Misty se fue y había pasado la noche allí, pues no recordaba que se hubiera marchado (aunque su memoria no era de mucho fiar en ese estado). No sabía quien y ni por que estaría allí pero sabia que era alguien. ¿Que rayos paso esa noche?

_-Buenos Días-_ dijo el joven mayor, moreno y alto que disfrutaba una taza de te en el comedor al mirar a su amigo

_-Buenos dias Brock.-_ Le contesto con una mueca de alivio al confirmar que había sido el quien lo acompaño durante la noche, precedida por una nueva punzada de dolor

_-Vaya que te ves mal- _

_-Me siento pero de lo que me veo-_

_-No me sorprende, pero no te preocupes tengo un remedio para eso, después de tomarlo te sentirás mejor-_ Le aseguro entrando la cocina

_-Brock_- Pregunto algo asustado por la variedad de ingredientes que empezó a mezclar el criador_- ¿Qué paso anoche?-_

_-Bueno, me invitaste a beber los últimos tragos de vino que quedaban en la botella que casi te acabas antes de que llegara-_ dijo en tono de cómico_- creo que eso explicaría la resaca-_

_-¿Yo hice eso? Pero yo no bebo-_

_-Yo creía eso también-_ dijo al regresar al comedor con un vaso lleno de un liquido espeso parecido al alquitrán que pretendía que su amigo bebiera –_Quieres sentirte mejor ¿no?-_

_-Ni siquiera me gusta el vino ¿Cómo pude beber toda una botella?-_ Aspiro una bocanada de aire y intento tragar de un solo sorbo la extraña sustancia

_-No lo se, todos manejamos la decepción de distintas maneras amigo- _

Dejo el vaso rezagado a un lado con aun parte de la bebida en el, mucho mas interesado en el comentario de su mejor amigo ¿Era lo que el creía?

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Misty me lo contó todo, ¿Por qué crees que vine?-_

_-No lo se, creí que yo te había llamado…-_

_-En el estado en el que estabas, no podías caminar, mucho menos usar el teléfono-_

EL entrenador iba comprendiendo de todo un poco, tanto lo conocía la pelirroja que tuvo la previsión de pedir ayuda por el en cazo de que cometiera una estupidez que ni el mismo hubiera podido imaginar capas de hacer ¿o era que ella conocía de antemano que terminaría en aquella penosa situación?

_-Lamento que tuvieras que cuidarme-_ se disculpo avergonzado y tomando de buena gana el resto del remedio que su amigo le preparo _-¿Qué te dijo-_

_-Ella me dijo que por fin te animaste a decirle lo que sentías y…. oh, lo siento_- Dijo al caer en cuanta a lo que su amigo se refería- _No me dijo por que pelearon, solo que se oía muy consternada- _

_-Después de lo que hice no me sorprende-_

_-No Ash, no entiendes, no se oía dolida estaba preocupada por ti- _

_-¿Preocupada por mi?-_ Ese concepto no le cabía en a cabeza, después que se marcho con ese manojo de ideas erróneas y sin una explicación de su parte, humillada y herida, aun se preocupaba por el. Definitivamente no había persona que la igualara, Misty era única.

Pero el pequeño rayo de esperanza que vislumbro se apago rápidamente, que le importara no era lo mismo a perdonarlo, si su generosidad era grande su orgullo lo seria mas y conociéndola no perdonaría una falta tan grave, siendo honesto consigo mismo, el no se perdonaría.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y sintió como las lagrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos _-¿Qué voy a hacer?-_

_-Lo primero que vas a hacer es cambiarte para la fiesta de navidad, los chicos no tardaran en llegar-_

_-No tengo ánimos de celebrar-_

_-Ash relámete lo siento, nadie estaría mas feliz que yo viéndolos juntos, pero no puedo permitir que te hundas y repitas lo de anoche-_

Deseo poder molestarse por lo insensible que su amigo era acerca de su situación, pero sabia que solo lo hacia por su bien, aun así hubiera deseado poder hacerlo, molestarse con el o con la fecha desembrina, con la ventisca que desataba su furia contra las ventanas o contra cualquier otra cosa, sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el inmenso vació que sentía en el corazón

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, __me gusta hacer sufrir al pobre de_**

_**Ash, pienso que muy muy muy en el fondo es un ser mas complejo de lo que vemos en la superficie, por eso esa mescla de sentimientos.**_

_**Lamento la espera pero aveces se atraviezan cosas que no podemos preveer.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a las perdonas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus REVIEWS **_

_**es para ustedes que trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

_**Por favor diganme si les gusta o no y como puedo mejorar. gracias a todos**_

_**See you!!**_


	11. CAPITULO 11

****

**Dime qué has hecho conmigo, que no respiro nada que no sea tu aire ni siento nada que no te pertenezca, **

**Dime por qué me enamoraste y me dejaste sin más razón que tu amor.**

EL clima parecía reflejar su propia miseria y sus pocos ánimos de festeja aquella festividad tan esperada por todos. Para su mala suerte se sentía mucho mejor pero sabía que aunque no fuera así no sería razón suficiente para cancelar la navidad y por supuesto Brock no se lo permitiría.

Abrió las puertas de su armario y vislumbro el atuendo que usaría, un suéter de cuello alto a juego con unos jeans cómodos y sus eternas zapatillas. Tomo la percha sin estar seguro si realmente se animaría a usarlo, pues fue Ella quien había aprobado la vestimenta. Arrojo las prendas sobre la cama sin deshacer y se dejo caer sobre ella mirando un punto sobre el techo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en una buena escusa para quedarse encerrado en su habitación ese día pero al momento una delicada voz en su cabeza resonó reprendiéndolo " ¿El gran Sr. maestro pokemon piensa esconderse?" Su propia ocurrencia pareció divertirlo, si eso sería algo que Misty le diría… Si es que aun le dirigiera la palabra. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo eran cosas como esas, que hacia Misty lo que lo llevaban a enfrentar retos que le parecerían imposibles y sin la mínima esperanza de vencer, los encaraba sabiendo que no podía quedar mal frente a su amiga, aunque entonces no supiera el por qué. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de su pobre desempeño en la batalla de la frontera y en la región de Shinou, no eran entrenadores muy distintos a los que ya hubiera enfrentado incluso había vencido a lideres mucho más fuerte, con todo en su contra había salido victorioso pero en esa situación no tenía la motivación adecuada, aunque suene pretencioso, debía admitir en sus viajes recientes no tenía a quien deseara impresionar.

Vaya… Hasta su ego estaba ligado a esa bella pelirroja que siempre lo acompaño en cuerpo y después siempre presente, en sus pensamientos. Pero era demasiado joven para haberse dado cuenta del gran papel que esa chica jugaba en su vida ¿o simplemente era demasiado distraído?

Un niño impulsivo y tonto demasiado ciego para ver a suerte que tenía. No todos pueden decir que conocieron al amor de su vida cuando lo pesco en un rio… Rayos ¿Cuántas veces la hizo a un lado por algo sin importancia? ¿O la ignoro cuando necesitaba más su consejo? Rayos ¿Cuántas veces la puso en peligro por jugar al héroe? Las nauseas volvieron a subir hasta la boca del estomago y sintió como el remedio de brock estaba a punto de salir.

Las ráfagas de aire frio se arremolinaba afuera de las ventanas jugueteando con las pocas hojas que la anterior ventisca no se había llevado consigo, acompañadas de desperdigados copos de nieve que se derritan mucho antes de tocar el suelo. Miro una vez más el cielo gris para darse un poco de fuerzas antes de salir de su habitación ya arreglado (finalmente usando lo que había previsto, no tenía suficiente cabeza para pensar en otra combinación de prendas) sabiendo de antemano que los primeros invitados ya habían llegado.

Sus amigos más cercanos llegaron antes de la hora prevista para ultimar los detalles de la celebración, mover algunos muebles para despejar la zona de la sala, prepara los bocadillos, la música y acomodar los regalos para el intercambio de presentes. Pronto el ambiente se lleno de párrafos de villancicos y del olor del ponche que se preparaba en la cocina y de la madera quemada que ardía en la chimenea. Brock decidió cambiar a su acostumbrada asistente (alguna de las chicas) por el distraído joven de ojos marrones, para evitarle los cuestionamientos por su apática actitud ante la feliz ocasión.



_-Dime Ash ¿Cómo es el nuevo apartamento de Misty?-_ pregunto Dawn mientras se robaba una galleta de la bandeja que el criador acababa da sacar del horno, tratando de iniciar una conversación en la silenciosa cocina. Sin desearlo provoco que el entrenador tirara la mitad de la masa que mesclaba al suelo _-Bueno alguien tenía que mencionar que ella no está aquí-_

_-Dawn, no creo que….-_

_-Está bien Brock-_ dijo agachándose debajo de la mesa para limpiar el desastre que acaba de hacer _–No lo se, Dawn, no lo conozco-_

_-¿No la ayudaste a elegirlo?-_

_-Realmente no-_ Dijo en el tono más alegre que su estado de ánimo le permitió-_ La liga se lo asigno…-_

_-Es por eso que estas triste ¿no? ¿Por qué Misty se fue?-_ no tuvo contestación, por más que tratara de sobrellevar la situación, el chico no se sentía capaz de contestar si que la melancolía de su voz lo delatara _– No tienes que preocuparte Ash, no es como si nunca fueran a verse de nuevo, Además ella está muy contenta con su nuevo departamento-_

_-¿QUE?-_ y de nuevo término en el suelo, gracias al golpe seco por tratar de erguirse para comprobar que lo que su amiga de cabello azul decía era verdad.

_-Ash ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntaron al unisonó sus amigos ayudándolo a levantarse

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-¿De Misty? Me llamo anoche para invitarme a una pijama da para inaugurar su nuevo apartamento-_

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos de lo que Dawn les estaba contando, ambos creyendo que ella estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tanto o quizás más que Ash, cuando en realidad estaba planeando una fiesta. De pronto el humor del entrenador cambio radicalmente, la tristeza desapareció rápidamente dándole paso a la rabia y a la euforia… _Si ella estaba de humor para celebrar pues el también._

Para las 5 de la tarde, el salón principal se encontraba repleto de amigos, familiares y de sus acompañantes que se quedaban pocos minutos, tomaban algunos bocadillos, una copa de vino y se marchaban a sus propias fiestas. No falto nadie( a excepción de la pelirroja que estaba seguro no se presentaría), todos habían asistido: El profesor Oak tomado del brazo de a su madre: Todd que tomaba las fotos a sakura, duplica y Casey junto al frondoso árbol; Gary y Trayce que discutan nuevas teorías de la evolución pokemon, Melody y Marina atosigando a los chicos malos Drew y Paul. Todos sus antiguos amigos habían asistido, por un momento olvido lo difícil de los días anteriores dedicándose a charlar y disfrutar el momento con la gente que tanto quería.

_-Trayce puedo hablar contigo un segundo-_ Aparto un momento su atención del insinúate coqueto del que Giselle lo había hecho blanco para saber por qué Dayse parecía tan preocupada por hablar con su novio.

_-¿Qué pasa Cariño?-_

_-¿Has visto a Misty? No la encontramos-_ El observador le dio la espalda a sus colegas científicos para fijar su mirada en la chica rubia y sus dos hermanas detrás de ella, que lucían la misma angustia de su hermana mayor-

_-¿Misty no vino con ustedes?-_ le dijo tomándola de los brazos cuando ella contesto negativamente-¿Cómo que no?-

_-Dayse ¿Donde está Misty?-_ Finalmente Ash se volvió parte de la conversación al ver que lo que decían no le daba un buen presentimiento-

_-No lo sé, creí que ya estaría aquí.-_

_-¿Cómo que creíste?-_

_-Nos hablo al gimnasio para decirnos que venía hacia acá directamente-_ le contesto Lily

_-¿La dejaron venir sola?-_ pregunto Trayce en un tono casi tan alterado al de Ash

_- nos dejo el mensaje en la contestadora, como que no podíamos hacer nada-_

_-¿Hace cuanto de eso?-_

_-Unas 2 horas y media-_

Sintió una punzada en el estomago y un vuelco en el corazón, era imposible que con este clima decidiera caminar y aunque así fuera, debió de llegar por lo menos hace una hora. ¿Qué caso tendría mentirles a sus hermanas acerca de asistir a la fiesta? ¿Qué podría retrasarla tanto? Antes de poder reaccionar ya había tomado su abrigo y las llaves de su auto, gritaba instrucciones mientras desbocaba a la puerta

_Primero el centro comercial… no, debe estar cerrado entonces las calles alrededor , los parques, el acuario, la liga ¿A dónde mas pudo ir?_

Tomo la perilla tratando de no dejar caer el celular por el temblor en sus manos mientras marcaba los números… pero se vio detenerse de golpe para evitar tropezar con la persona que esperaba fuera de la puerta. La joven perdida estaba de pie, estática mirando hacia el suelo sosteniendo un gran número de paquetes envueltos en variados colores, ni una marca de humedad sobre su abrigo lo que daba entender que esperaba ahí desde un par de largos minutos… Observo al joven frente a ella con una mirada de temor y confusión, como si fuera la primera vez que viera al atractivo entrenador, aun que enseguida, como si todos los recuerdos volvieran a ella, pareció entender la situación.

_-Feliz navidad, Ash-_ Dijo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa mientras lo apartaba para poder pasar a la fiesta –Feliz navidad a Todos-

Un coro de voces le respondió regresándole su buenos deseos mientras un grupo de chicas se acercaba esperando una explicación.

_-Lo siento, creo que me perdí eso es todo_- Fue su respuesta a cada reclamo e de buena gana escuchaba.

_-Como que eres una cabeza hueca, nos asuntaste, Ash estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarte-_ Le reclamo una de sus hermanas señalando al chico que permanecía en la puerta.

_-¿En verdad?_ – Lo miro sobre el hombro de su hermana –Lo siento Ash, gracias por preocuparte -dijo dejando aun mas asombrado al pobre entrenador.

La fiesta continúo con singular alegría y en efusivos festejos, entre cantos y risas, las horas fueron transcurriendo. Todos parecían disfrutar los juegos que se improvisaba y las amenas charlas que surgían a base de varios temas esperando las 12 de la noche para el acostumbrado abrazo de navidad y la entrega de regalos. Pese a lo animado de la celebración Misty y Ash no lograron cruzar más de dos palabras ya fuera porque Misty parecía evitarlo o por que cuando al fin lograban encontrarse Ash no sabía que decir. La situación era demasiado difícil de llevar al punto que prefirió esconderse en su estudio.

Se acomodo en el marco de la ventana, tomando sorbos ardientes de la copa de vino que mantenía al tope de manera constante. Varios recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron al él, al encontrar el gusto por el amargo sabor dulzón de la bebida que parecía empezar a disfrutar bastante, junto a sus conocidos efectos embriagantes. Nuevamente perdió la noción del tiempo sin que le preocupara mucho, sabía que la fiesta continuaba sin él y a nadie parecía importarle.

_-Te perdiste "el santa secreto"-_

El trago le supo un poco más amargo que antes, no escuchó la puerta abrirse mucho menos se imagino encontrarse con Misty mirándolo. No supo si era la botella de vino que acababa de tomarse o el verla hablando con él la causa del carmín de sus mejillas o el simple hecho de estar sosteniendo la copa vacía en su mano.

_-No es de buena educación que el anfitrión desaparezca de su fiesta-_

_-Viniste a sermonearme-_

_-Creo que estas suficientemente grande como para que yo te sermone o al menos eso creía…En realidad vengo por una botella para brindar así que si pudieras pasarme alguna…._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "lo suficientemente grande"?_

_-No voy a discutirlo ahora Ash, solo quiero regresar a la fiesta-_

_-Me imagino Que nadie quiso ir a tu fiesta anoche-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Vas a negar que invitaste a las chicas por que estabas de humor para inaugurar tu apartamento-_

_-Solo no quería pasar la noche sola en un lugar extraño sabelotodo, además eso no es algo que quiera discutir contigo-_

_-Es una pena-_ le dijo arrebatándole la botella que acababa de tomar-_ Porque vamos a discutirlo-_

_-No, no vamos a hacerlo, ahora dame esa botella-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Por qué no quiero hablar contigo-_

_-¿Entonces por que viniste?-_

_-No vine por ti si eso te refieres…-_

_-Eso lo sé… Pero fue por mí que casi decides no venir_ – su sonrojo se torno casi del mismo tono que del entrenador, que miro triunfante la reacción que causaba en la pelirroja.

_-Realmente soy un tonta por creer que me tomarías enserio-_

_-¿Y Quién dice que no lo hago?-_

_-Por favor Ash, nunca tomas nada en serio o ¿Quieres que le hable a May para que me lo confirme?-_

_-Si tan solo cerraras la boca un segundo para que me dejaras explicarte…-_

_-Ayer lo hice y no me dijiste nada-_

_- No supe cómo hacerlo-_

_-¿Y eso porque será?-_

_-Tal vez será porque es la primera vez que estoy enamorado…-_ puso sus manos sobre su boca, para evitar decir lo que su suelta lengua dejaba escapar.

No supo si lo que acaba escuchar era cierto, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo había escuchado ¿Acaso no se había cansado de jugar con ella?

_-¿Y se supone que yo deba creer eso?-_ El chico evito mirarla, probablemente avergonzado por su mediocre intento o tratando de maquilar una mentira menos descabellada.

_-Se supone que eso debí decirte ayer-_ dijo acercándose al escritorio y abriendo un cajón _–Y darte esto-_ Le entrego en sus manos una diminuta caja negra.

Miro expectante el contenido de la caja, inspeccionando cautelosamente la alianza resplandeciente sostenida por el cojincillo de terciopelo, paro sus ojos apagaron el brillo de la pretenciosa joya , cerrando la caja indignada.

_-Por favor Ash, ahora debo creer que ayer planeabas pedirme que me casara contigo, después de lo que hiciste-_

_-No, claro que no, ese anillo no es tuyo es de May-_

La honestidad de su repuesta volvió a confundirla. Volvió su rostro al chico que la miraba tiernamente tratando de expresar todo su arrepentimiento.

-_ Es el anillo de compromiso de May-_ le explico cuando noto que seguía sin entender- _pensaba dártelo para demostrarte que entre ella y yo ya no hay nada… pero no salió muy bien-_ Tentó su suerte y acorto algunos de los pasos que los separaban sin que ella se lo impidieran _– Si tan solo me lo permites puedo explicarlo todo-_

Volvió a abrir la caja y la investigo aun mas, aunque no se atrevió a sacarla de su estuche, estaba segura que era la misma que la coordinadora presumía como si acabara de ganar el trofeo del gran festival.

_-Digamos que te creo…-_Dijo tratando de no permitirse llorar _–y que accedo a escucharte_- dio una última ojeada al anillo y su semblante pareció suavizarse mucho mas, mirando de reojo al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa- _¿Qué me dirías?-_

Todo rastro de amargura desapareció en ese instante, al ver la sonrisa que Misty le dedicaba a la alianza mirándola como si fuera suya… pero claro está, la que le entregara sería diferente, muy diferente. A ella le gustaban las cosas simples, menos ostentoso pero igual de elegante, de oro blanco y una agua marina en lugar del diamante y por supuesto no se la daria en un pequeño estudio abarrotado de muebles sino en un romántico restaurante o en la playa a la orilla de mar…

Pero las imágenes del arena y el océano fueron distorsionadas por el inusual sonido ultrasónico que irrumpió sin aviso. Intuitivamente cubrieron sus oídos para protegerlos de las penetrantes ondas de baja frecuencias que se esparcieron por el aire, haciendo ceder el cristal de las ventanas y de todo objeto frágil, haciendo volar miles de pequeñas astillas brillantes que tapizaron el suelo del apartamento , reflejando únicamente la escasa luz que entrva del exterior del edifico dejando casi en completa penumbra el apartamento.

El sonido se detuvo dejando un molesto zumbido en los oídos de los invitados y en la joven pareja agazapada en el suelo del estudio.

_-Misty…-_ dijo Ash sin casi escuchar su propia voz gracias a la sordera momentánea. Miro a la pelirroja arrodillada frente a él de cara al piso cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, divisando minúsculos destellos en su cabello cobrizo y en sus manos que aun sostenían la caja negra

_-Misty-_ repitió tratando de acercarse pero su equilibrio también había sido afectado y su visión se volvió borrosa y desenfocada probablemente favorecida por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Se alivio un poco al ver los pedazos de vidrio roto deslisandoze al movimiento de su palida mano libre que parecía buscarlo a tientas y unos murmullos que asumió seria su voz llamándolo _– aquí estoy, no te preocupes. –_

La jalo hacia el tratando de evitar cualquier pieza se espejo que pudiera causarle algún corte y la acomodo en su regazo. Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás e inspecciono su rostro recelosamente utilizando las poca luz que se filtraba por lo que antes era la ventana, removió con cuidado cualquier rastro brillante de su piel, revelando insignificantes puntillos purpuras y aunque permanecía con los parpados cerrados no había evidencia de algún tajo considerable. Ella repitió el gesto a siegas, palpando ahora con ambas manos las facciones del campeón.

_-¿Ash que pasó?-_

_-No lo sé-_

Afuera se escuchaban el tumulto de sus amigos que parecían correr de un lado a otro, personas poniéndose de pie y los pasos que hacían crujir el piso.

_-¿Alguien está herido?-_

_-¿Todos están bien?-_

_- ¿Qué paso aquí?-_

_-Las ventanas explotaron-_

_-Chicos mantengan la calma-_ Por fin una voz que supo identificar, el Porf. Oak que trataba de poner todo bajo control _–Primero, ¿alguien esta lastimado?-_ El silencio respondió negativamente, _-Bien ahora veremos que paso-_

_-¿Chicos están bien?-_ La inconfundible voz del criador sonó del otro lado de la puerta causando un inusual estado de bienestar en los dos chicos

_-Estamos bien Brock-_ le contesto Misty pues era de los dos quien podía hablar mejor para no preocupar a su amigo.

_-Hay un disturbio alla afuera_- se escucho una voz mucho mas alterada, sin duda se trataba de Gary_-Algo o alguien ataco el edificio_-

_-Chicas quédense aquí-_

Una nueva movilización se escucho en el pasillo principal, imaginando a todos sus amigos perfilando al pasillo de los elevadores para investigar que estaba pasando, dejándolos únicamente a ellos dos y las 6 chicas en el apartamento.

_-Ash ¿te puedes levantar? –_

_-Creo que si-_ dijo tratando de erguirse pero con mucho menos éxito que cuando se había levantado esa mañana con resaca. Hizo otro intento por levantarse cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

_-Tranquilo, no hay prisa-_

_-Quiero ir con los muchachos para….-_ el resto de la frase fue asilenciada por los gritos de terror que llegaron desde la sala, un estruendo trono haciendo vibrar el departamento seguido de lo que pareció una tecleada y otra vez vibraciones debajo de sus pies.

Ash trato de tomar la mano de Misty pero fue demasiado tarde, sus pasos se escucharon en dirección a la puerta y el rechinar de esta le confirmaron que lo había dejado solo en la habitación.

Los estruendos siguieron llegando hasta sus oídos, circulando por el salón y golpeando también las paredes.

_-¡¡SUELTAME!! ¡¡DEJAME IR!!-_

El grito le helo la sangre y le erizo la piel. Por más que lo deseaba sus piernas no podían su peso sobre ellas y la puerta le pareció mucho mas lejos que nunca.

_-Sueltala ya… Marril Ve-_ Una voz distinta se escucho sobre el barrullo de los forcejeos, aclarando el error del atacante. _–Chorro de Agua-_ el olor de la humedad inundo la atmosfera seca y el aire. Otro estruendo contra la pared. Después un sonido que se había vuelto tan familiar para el cómo su propia voz, tan conocido por los muchísimos años que tenía su carrera como entrenador pokemon, suave y casi antinatural, el rugido de una pokebola al liberar el destello rojo del que se incorporaba un pokemon. El rugido se repitió varias veces, casi podría asegurar que se trataba de una docena de invocaciones, preparándose para una batalla.

Obligo a su cuerpo a moverse, apresurándose a la puerta pero sus fuerzas desaparecieron abandonándolo en el marco de madera. Un paisaje abstracto se dibujo en sus irises almendrados dejándolo casi sin aliento. En la obscuridad se alzaban 5 siluetas femeninas detrás de dos mas arrodilladas en el suelo (indudablemente una era Misty sana y salva y la otra, adivino, una muy empapada Dawn),y frente a ellas una valla de 7 pokemon que no supo identificar, con un perfil tan férreo como sus entrenadoras que encaraban una solitaria figura y a su enorme pokemon Ave con sus amenazantes alas desplegadas. Trato de enfocar al contrincante de las chicas, identificar algo que le permitieron reconocer pero las tinieblas cubrían su identidad mostrando únicamente la rosa roja que sostenía en su mano…

**Yo se que deje un pokito abandonado este fic**

**pero mis musas se tomaron unas muy largas vacaciones**

**pero ya estoy de vuelta, Muchas gracias por su paciencia**

**Y en especial muchas gracias por el apoyo (Y la precion) Del "Clan" _Sumi, Odine, Fany y Kasu_ y a todos los que dejan su Reviews.**

**Espero y todos lo disfruten**

**See you!!**


End file.
